Sparks
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: This is my First FanFic ever so... its not the best. Thank you to everyone who has every read or will read this story. Love ya all! [Cover Picture By: xXArtisticDreamerXx]
1. Allegiance and Snowkit Prologue

_Allegiances_

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

Froststar - a white-blue she-cat and dark blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Wolffang - a gray fur Tom with white paws and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Cinderpool - a cinder-colored She-cat  
Apprentice: Herbpaw - a white gray Tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Spidertoe - lighter colored tabby Tom with extra toes

Lionfang - golden tabby Tom  
 **Apprentice:** Cinnamonpaw - a sweet brown She-cat

Spottedfur - a tortoiseshell She-cat  
 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw - a dark ginger She-cat

Tigerheart - a strong dark brown tabby

Blackclaw - a black Tom

Whiteclaw - a white Tom

 **Queens:**

Dovewing - a gray She-cat  
Mate: Tigerheart  
Kits: Expecting

Ivyeyes - a light gray She-cat with ivy colored eyes  
Mate: Whitefang  
Kits: She-kit(s) - Snowkit and Flamekit , Tom(s) - Lightningkit

 **Kits:**

Snowkit - a white She-kit that pelt shimmers in rays of light and aqua blue eyes

Flamekit - a flame colored She-kit

Lightningkit - a golden Tom

 **Elders:**

Redtail - a reddish Tom

Stonefang - a tough gray Tom

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

Swiftstar - a strong light ginger tabby Tom

 **Deputy:**

Whitefang - a tough white Tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Swiftbrezze - a tabby Tom

 **Warriors:**

Feathertail - a tortoiseshell She-cat  
 **Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw - a light ginger Tom

Bluepelt - a blue gray She-cat

Runningwind - light ginger tabby She-cat  
 **Apprentice:** Fastpaw - a fast, hyper she-cat

Moorrunner - a swift tortoiseshell Tom

Foxleap - a red ginger Tom

 **Queens:**

Rosepetel - a rosy ginger She-cat  
Mate: Foxleap  
Kit(s): Tom(s) - Badgerkit and Shadekit

 **Kits:**

Badgerkit - a badger colored Tom

Shadekit - a black pelted Tom with aqua blue eyes

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

Ripplestar - a light blue gray Tom

 **Deputy:**

Mistyheart - a gray She-cat with hearts around her pelt

 **Medicine Cat:**

Watersplash - a white Tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Streampool - a calm light tabby She-cat  
 **Apprentice:** Flowpaw - a gray She-cat with blue eyes

Palebird - a pale Tom

 **Elders:**

Skyflower - a gray She-cat

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar - a dark tabby Tom

 **Deputy:**

Bearclaw - a fierce brownish tabby Tom

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littlepool - a small, calm ginger She-cat

 **Warriors:**

Lightfox - a light red Tom

Yellowclaw - a yellowish Tom  
 **Apprentice:** Plumpaw- a plum colored She-cat

 **Queens:**

Frostfur - a frosty She-cat  
Mate: Lightfox  
Kits: Excepting

 **Cats Out Side The Clan:**

Leaf - a brown Tom with white paws and underbelly and emerald eyes

Branch - a brown Tom with dark brown eyes and long legs

Tree - a ginger brown She-cat with white running though her pelt and green eyes

 _Chapter 1 - Snowkit's Prologue  
_

Snowkit opened her eyes for the first time. _Ohh! Look! Their are so many colors!_ Snowkit snuggled up to her Mother _._ "Snowkit! You opened your eyes! Your littermates are waiting.", Ivyeyes, a light grey she-cat with beautiful ivy-colored eyes, then looked away and called, " Flamekit! Lightningkit! You sister opened her eyes!"

"Snowkit! Come play with us!", cried Flamekit.

"Yeah! Snowkit! Come play!", Lightningkit yelled.

"No. I want to stay here because...", Snowkit began then trailed off not wanting to say it out loud.

"Because it is scary?!" , Flamekit and Lightningkit rolled their eyes together.

"How did you know?", asked Snowkit.

"Because that is what other boring kits say!.", Lightningkit exclaimed then added on, "Cinnamonkit told me!"

"Come on Lightningkit! Let's play outside!" screamed Flamekit.

"Oh! No! Do NOT go out by your self!", cried Ivyeyes.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll take them outside.", exclaimed Spottedfur, who had grown fond of her sister's kits, "Come on kits!"

"Oh, Thanks, Spottedfur!", the tired newly made Mother called.

 **Thanks For reading! This Is My First One So Try To Be Nice! Please Review! THANKS!**


	2. Ivyeyes! What did you do!

_Chapter 2 - Ivyeyes! What did you do!  
_

Moons Later... Snowkit was taking a badger ride on Spottedfur, in the area between the Highrock and the entrance to Camp, when it started to rain hard. "Cinderpool should be back by now but, we will worry about that later. Because right now, we better go tell Froststar.", Spottedfur told Snowkit.

Suddenly Cinderpool ran in screaming, "Froststar is in danger!" Froststar emerged from her den all bloody and wounded. Ivyeyes, who was covered in blood and had vicious glare in her eyes came out and tackled Froststar.

She screams bloody murderer, " How dare you! Just because I took on a mate from another Clan and had kits dose NOT mean you can send me away!"

"I wasn't gonna se-.", Froststar gasped.

Spidertoe, Lionfang, Whiteclaw, Blackclaw, and Tigerheart emerged from various places.

"Get off our Leader!", Tigerheart howled as he threw here off.

"Traitor!", Blackclaw growled.

"You deserve to be exiled!", Lionfang hissed.

During the commotion... Spottedfur hid Snowkit in the closes Den, fearing her now vicious sister. She couldn't reach Lightningkit and Flamekit in time.

"Fine. I'll go away. But I am taking my KITS!", she yells as she grabs her two kits. Snowkit's littermates are yelling and screaming in Ivyeyes' jaw. Ivyeyes looks frankly around for Snowkit but, gives up and runs with Snowkit's littermates while it is storming HARD!

"Are you okay, Froststar?", Herbpaw asked his leader calmly as he ran over to her.

"Yes, fine. Thank you.", replied Froststar, "What happened?"

"Where is Lightningkit and Flamekit?", asked Snowkit, very worried.

"They are gone, Snowkit.", Wolffang answered half confussed, half-angry, "Just... **_Gone_**.

 **Ohhhhhhhh... My first CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for reading! Review OR DIE! *Grins evilly and chuckles*  
**


	3. Ivyeyes' side

_Chapter 3 - Ivyeyes' side_

 _'My life is a wreak', Ivyeyes thought to herself as she limped towards Windclan, 'I am taking two of my kits, into a storm, WHILE traveling to Windclan.'_

"Mother can we walk now?", asked Flamekit still in there Mother's jaw. They where always tiny for their age.

"Yeah! It huurrts...", Lightningkit added on.

"We will follow you!", pled Flamekit, "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Okay.", Ivyeyes said as she let them down, "We are going to meet you father in Windclan.

"Why are we going to Windclan?", Flamekit asked sadly, "What about Thunderclan?..."

"And Snowkit?...", Lightningkit added becoming very depressed.

"We got thrown out. I couldn't find Snowkit. She is probably dead now as a punishment to me. Ohh! we're here!", replied Ivyeyes. The kits look at each other in horror.

"Ivyeyes! What are you doing here?", asked Whitefang, "Are these our kits?"

"Yes.", replid Ivyeyes," But I need to talk to Swiftst..."

"What is she doing here?", asked Runningwind confused to why this Thunderclan cat is here... covered in wounds no fact.

"Yeah! Aren't you supposed to be in Thunderclan?", asked Feathertail with Fastpaw and Rabbitpaw right behind her.

"Moorrunner! Bluepelt! Go get Swiftstar!," Foxleap told them as they flicked their tails. Bluepelt and Moorrunner came out with Swiftstar.

"What is it!", Swiftstar demanded, "I was visiting Badgerkit, Shadekit, and Rosepetel! Oh... Ivyeyes! What are you doing here?"

"Swiftstar, I will like to join your Clan.", Ivyeyes answered.

He considered this silently, only with a tilt of his head and a flick of his tail. "I will consider it... I just don't want any conflict with Thunderclan.", he mewed thinking of his first crush.

"Flamekit and Lightningkit! This is your father, Whitefang. He is the deputy of Windclan.", Ivyeyes told her kits after Swiftstar left.

"What beautiful kits we have!", he said as he snuggled up with them. Then to Ivyeyes, "You should go see Swiftbrezze, you might get infected." Ivyeyes looked down at her bloody wounds from tackling Froststar.

"Okay. I'll do that.", Ivyeyes replied limping to the medicine cat's den.

"Oh, dear! What happened to you?", Swiftbrezze said as Ivyeyes came into the den,"Goodness! I'll need Cobweb and..."

After the storm passed,

Swiftstar came out of his den, actually knowing what is going on, and went to the Highrock and called out, " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" All the cats came out and gathered.

"As you know...", Swiftstar began, "Ivyeyes and her kits, Flamekit and Lightningkit, asked to join our clan. And I decided... to let them. They are now our Clanmates. And we will protect them like our own. And speaking of our own, Flamekit and Lightningkit are old enough to become apprentices!

Flamekit and Lightningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Flamepaw and Lightningpaw. Your mentors will be Bluepelt and Foxleap. I hope Bluepelt and Foxleap will pass down what they know on to you.

 _Swiftstar turned to Bluepelt and Foxleap._

Bluepelt and Foxleap, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Clawface and Greenleap, and you have both shown yourself to be strong and clever. Bluepelt, you will be the mentor of Lightningpaw. Foxleap, you will be the mentor of Flamepaw. I expect you both to pass down all you know to Flamepaw and Lightningpaw.

Foxleap touched noses with Flamepaw and Bluepelt touched noses with Lightningpaw. Everyone yells, "Flamepaw! Lightningpaw! Flamepaw! Lightningpaw!"

"You may start training!", Swiftstar said then he jumped of Highrock.

 **Please REVIEW! Review what you what to see! *Smiles* P.S. This is my good side...  
**


	4. The Prophecy

_Chapter 4 - The Prophecy_

"Gone? What do you mean? Gone?", Snowkit said shocked, "I-i'm gon-gonna..." Snowkit's tiny body hits the ground. Cinderpool went up and told Spottedfur and Herbpaw, in her calm voice even know you can see the worry in her eyes, to get moss, for a nest, and wet moss, to give her something for her to drink. They put the wet moss up to her mouth. Snowkit opened her eyes and quickly gasped for breath.

"Oh! Thank Starclan!", Spottedfur said in relief.

"Yes. I-i just n-need to rest.", replied Snowkit.

Later that evening...

"I shared dreams with Starclan.", Cinderpool said as she walked into Froststar's den. She started without waiting for Froststar to notice her. "They said...

 _'There will be... three'  
'With power in their paws'  
'The Snow will lead'  
'But beware of this'  
'Beware of the Dark'  
'For they want the Spark'  
'The Spark is the Flame'  
'That can control and tame'  
'The Spark is the Light'  
'Always ready for the Fight'  
'The mother will run'  
'To live under the sun'  
_'The Snow will grow'  
'The father you know?'  
'Snow will find'  
'That answers will hid'  
'Guide them,'  
'Or all is Lost'  
'and a Death Fate is reveled'  
Then I lost it..."

Froststar was surprised. "What does that mean?", Froststar asked mostly to herself.

"I don't know.", Cinderpool told her, "But Starclan told us for a reason. We will find out soon... I hope."

"Yes. Their is always a reason. We don't always understand it but, their is a reason. Thank you for telling me, Cinderpool.", Froststar said knowingly. If anyone knew that everything had a reason... it was her.

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Froststar.", Cinderpool replied.

Froststar smiled weakly, "Yes. Goodnight." When Cinderpool left, She was left to think all by herself.

 **Well! Did you like it? Review and Follow me and my story! Thanks for Reading! *Smiles and types new chapter... to... throw... in...your... FACE!* Sorry, I am weird. :(  
**


	5. Snowpaw and the Gathering

_Chapter 5 - Snowpaw and The Gathering_

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!", Froststar's voice rang out through the camp and once everyone gathered excitedly, Froststar declaired," It's time to make a new Warrior!"

"Leafpaw!", Froststar declaired,  
"I, Froststar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice, She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code , and I command her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.", Leafpaw answered. She was very happy to finally be a Warrior. She could barley could hold herself in!

"Then," Froststar states,"by the powers of Starclan, I give to you your Warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafdapple. Starclan honorers you for you gracefulness and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Thunderclan!" Froststar puts her muzzle on Leafdapple's forehead and Leafdapple licks Froststar's shoulder.

"Leafdapple! Leafdapple!", every cat cheers but, Spottedleaf's cheer was the loudest. She looked at Leafdapple with pride and called her former apprentices' name.

Once every cat settled down, Froststar began, "Leafdapple will sit a silent vigil after this next ceremony. And Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons." Snowkit jumps up while Leafdapple jumps down. "And, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, intill you recive you Warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedfur."

Froststar turn to Spottedfur and continues,"Spottedfur, I know you just finished with Leafdapple but, you show a... likeness... to Snowpaw. And you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redtail and you've shown yourself to be protective and clever, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Snowpaw." Spottedfur walks up to Snowpaw smiling and she touches noses with her.

Spottedfur whispers to her saying, " I care and love you, Snowpaw. You are always loved. Don't forget that."

"I won't.", Snowpaw promises.

Everyone cheers, "Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

"Have a good nights rest.", Froststar mewed as the crowd broke up.

* * *

The next day, Froststar was talking to her Deputy, Wolffang, saying," Who do you think we should bring to the Gathering, tonight? I think we should bring Spidertoe, Lionfang, Cinnamonpaw, Leafdapple, Spottedfur, and Snowpaw.

"I agree.", Wolffang said surely then gets nervous and starts to stumble in his speaking,"I mean, Tigerheart will want to stay with Dovewing, Cinderpool and Herbpaw are needed if Dovewing's kits come, and Blackclaw and Whiteclaw can guard camp."

"Then it's settled. We will bring them. ", Froststar agreed, "I'll go tell them and we'll be on are way."

* * *

When Thunderclan arrived at the Gathering, Froststar went with the Leaders at the Oak. Wolffang followed her in till he reached the base and stood around with the other two Deputies. He refused to talk to them much though. All the other cats intertwined with Riverclan and Shadowclan cats.

"Where are the Thunderclan medicine cats?", Watersplash asked Cinnamonpaw, who was passing by.

"And where is Swiftbrezze? I thought the would be here tonight.", Littlepool wondered.

"Cinderpool and Herbpaw stayed at camp.", Cinnamonpaw mewed, "But I don't know where Swiftbrezze is. In fact. I don't know where ANY Windclan cats are."

"Thank you, Cinnamonpaw.", Littlepool nodded respectfully.

"I am sure they are just late.", Watersplash mewed before the apprentice bothered her with questions. Cinnamonpaw nodded and went over to Plumpaw of Shadowclan.

Over near the center of the crowd, Yellowclaw and Lightfox from Shadowclan gossiping with Palebird and Flowpaw from Riverclan about how different Clan Deputies where, like Mistyheart and Bearclaw. Lionfang and Spidertoe joined in with the gossiping of the Deputies.

Bearclaw over heard and told Mistyheart. Mistyheart gasped, "What!"

"Yeah. They gossip like a bunch of of Elders!", Bearclaw snorted.

Over at the oak, Ripplestar asked Darkstar, "Darkstar, do you know what is keeping Windclan?"

"Uhh... I do not kn- Oh! There they are!", Darkstar answered him then, exclaqimed.

Swiftstar jumped up and said, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes. Can I go first?", Froststar said looking at the Toms, "I mean... She-cats first?"

"Yes, sure.", Darkstar forced himself the say because he didn't what to break the truce.

"Thunderclan is plentiful and we have a new Warrior and a new Apprentice, Leafdapple and Snowpaw!", Froststar announced

"Leafdapple! Snowpaw! Leafdapple! Snowpaw!", most cats cheered. Froststar heard a low growl and two shocked gasps but she decided to ignore them.

"Ripplestar?", Froststar gestered.

Ripplestar nodded and proclaimed, "The river is plentiful ; in other words, Full Of Fish. Oh, and Skyflower has passed a Claw Moon ago. I have nothing else to report. Darkstar?" Ripplestar was depressed about Skyflower's Death but, would barley show it. For Skyflower was his mother.

"Prey has been running well this Greenleaf in Shadowclan.", Darkstar reported as he got joyful mummers from his Clan. The only other thing to report is that Frostfur's kits have been born. Swiftstar?"

"Yes.", Swiftstar replid, "We all know that prey has been running. And we also have a new Warrior and two new Apprentices! Ivyeyes, Flamepaw, and Lightningpaw!" Every cat was quiet except Windclan and a few other cats.

"But aren't those Thunderclan cats?", Ripplestar asked surprised.

"I think so.", Darkstar replied as he turned to look at Froststar's confused, angry, hurt expression then back to were he was starring before.

 **What's gonna happen? Have any ideas? Anyone you Hate? Love? Any Romance you what? Tell me and I will see what I can do! Review and follow me an my story! NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Ideas Welcomed!**


	6. Get ready! (2 sided)

_Chapter 6 - Get ready! (2 sided)  
_

Froststar tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It didn't work. "Ivyeyes," Froststar started trying to be calm, but, she was shaking, "You-."

Froststar was cut off by Ivyeyes yelling, "You were gonna kick me out of the Clan! So I left first and took two of my kits! You hid my precious Snowki-, I mean Snowpaw, from me!"

"What are you talking about?", Froststar asked furiously but still semi-calm, "I just wanted to know who the Father was but then, YOU ATTACKED ME!"

"Well, the Father is Whitefang! I am not leaving my Mate! My kits are staying here too!", yelled Ivyeyes.

"What if they want to come back? Because Snowpaw is not leaving. She has friends here!", Froststar voice started to raise.

"Stop! Stop! Stooooooooppp! Dose no cat realized that Starclan covered the moon! We have no conflict with your Clans, so keep it to yourselves!", Ripplestar howled.

"This Gathering is over!", Darkstar howled even louder. After that every cat left quickly.

* * *

Back at Thunderclan camp...

"We are not gonna let them have Flamepaw and Lightningpaw! They can keep that traitor but, the Apprentices belong with Thunderclan!", Spidertoe hissed.

"Yes, we should attack!", Lionfang stated.

"Thunderclan!", Froststar declared as she jumped on the Highrock, "I don't think we should attack..."

"What! Why not!?", Lionfang howled.

"Why? Are you afraid to attack your Kithood crush!?", Blackclaw challenged knowing he hit a painful spot.

Froststar blushed, but you wouldn't know from looking at her. "No! I just- I am your Leader!"

"Then attack!", Blackclaw pressed. The rest of the Crowd 'ohhed' and looked up to their Leader wondering what she would do.

"Fine!", Froststar said stressedfully, "But if something happens... it is your OWN fault!"

"Spottedfur and I will stay here and guard camp, Dovewing, and the Apprentices, because this could get messy.", volunteered Tigerheart.

"Hey! I what to come!", Snowpaw interjected.

"Me too!", Cinnamonpaw added on

"You can come, Cinnamonpaw.", Froststar declared, "But not Snowpaw."

"WHAT! Why not!?", asked Snowpaw ferociously.

"Because, you are what they are after. AND, you had barley any training! And I order you to stay at camp!", Froststar ordered fiercly..

"But-", Snowpaw started.

"No. Stay at camp. Spottedfur. Tigerheart. Keep a eye on her.", Froststar stated suddenly looking like she was going to fall fast asleep, "Everyone else get a good nights sleep. Starclan willing we will win the battle tomorrow and get Flamepaw and Lightningpaw back."

* * *

Over at Windclan camp...

"Cats of Windclan! We invited Ivyeyes and two of her kits into are camp and now they are our clanmates! We are not gonna give them up on them now, and diffidently not to Froststar!", declared Swiftstar trying to prove to his Clan that he won't go soft to Froststar after _Some_ cats gave him a earful, "We are gonna reunite Snowpaw and her kin together here in Windclan! We will go into battle at Sunhigh and take back Snowpaw! Any Volunteers!?"

"Foxleap and I will stay her and guard the camp, Foxleap's Kin, and our Apprentices.", Feathertail volunteered.

"No! We what to go!", Flamepaw and Lightningpaw pled together.

Fastpaw stepped forward and asked, "Dose that mean Rabbitpaw and I can go?"

"Yeah!", Rabbitpaw pled, "Please say 'Yes'!"

"Please. Please! PLEASE!", Rabbitpaw and Fastpaw pled.

"Yes, every cat is coming except Foxleap, Foxleap's Kin, Feathertail, and Ivyeye's kits.", declared Swiftstar being a little annoyed with all the questions, "Now every cat get some sleep. We are leaving at Sunhigh.

"YEAH!", howled the two apprentices while Lightningpaw and Flamepaw sulked.

* * *

Back at Thunderclan camp...

"We're leaving!", howled Froststar.

"Are you sure I can't go?", Snowpaw asked with no hope.

"Yes. I'm sure.", Froststar replied not paying much attention.

"Okay, bye.", Snowpaw replied then turned to Spottedfur, "Let's train."

* * *

Over in the clearing...

Snowpaw was training with Spottedfur. Snowpaw was about to fall and thought that a pile of snow would be nice so she will fall softly. And suddenly, something shot out of Snowpaw's paw. It was SNOW! And her pelt was glittering! The glittering died down some after it reached the ground. Snowpaw spread the snow around and it melted. ' _What in The Dark Forest is going on here', Snowpaw thought, "What's happening to me?!"_

 **Well!? What do you think!? Tell me if you have any ideas for my story. Follow, Fav, and Review me and/or my story. Bye!**


	7. The Battle

**Hi! In this bold section I am gonna answer reviews and comment about my story. Here it goes...**

 **LoneWolfgirl101- It says 'Moons Later' and thanks for the comment about the Prophecy. Everyone! She writes a AWESOME story called 'Fire, Water, Earth, and Air.' Read it. I read all 111 chapters in ONE DAY... so can you.**

 **Rainsong of Silverclan- Thanks for telling me about the errors. My brother, Wolffang of Thunderclan, must have missed it.**

 **Wolffang of Thunderclan- No! I will NOT change Herbpaw's name! I will do a backstory chapter(s) soon... if you guys want. And for the Froststar x Wolffang ship... Maybe in the backstory section... And sorry you don't like Cliffhangers. I LOVE them...(Only if they tell me what happens next... NO UNFINISHED STORIES!)**

 **Everyone- Thanks to EVERYONE who has said my story has a great start in some form or fashion.**

 **My Fav part so far is when Froststar says..."I mean... She-cats first." I just crack up. :D**

 **Now enough 'chit chat'... here is my STORY!**

 _Chapter 7 - The Battle_

 _Snow. Snow! SNOW! Shot out of my paw. This is crazy._ Snowpaw thought to herself.

"Great Starclan!", exclaimed Spottedfur, "Are you okay? Let me take you to Cinderpool!"

"I'm fine. But I want to back to camp...", Snowpaw answered her still in awe.

* * *

Over near the Moonpool stream-

"What is that?", asked Lionfang quietly after hearing some rustling around them.

"I smell Windclan... but then again... I see the Moonpool Stream.", Spidertoe replied.

Suddenly, they heard a voice that sounded like Swiftstar saying, "Windclan. Attack!" Windclan cats started attacking from all directions. Bluepelt and Rabbitpaw attacked Blackclaw. They were tumbling back and forth. Cinnamonpaw and Rabbitpaw pawing each other. Whitefang and Wolffang are tackling each other giving each other some vicious wounds. Spidertoe and Lionfang were up against Moorrunner and Runningwind. Leafdapple and Swiftstar are fighting so hard ,that at one point, Swiftstar lost a life! Ivyeyes was fighting Froststar.

As they fought, they yelled back and forth at each other.

"Give me my Kit!", yelled Ivyeyes.

"Never! They ALL belong in Thunderclan!", Froststar yelled.

"They belong with me and my Mate!"

"They belong where they where born!"

"They should chose! Chose to live with their Kin in Windclan!"

"But they belong in Thunderclan!"

Snowpaw ran into the battle from the Thunderclan side and Flamepaw and Lightningpaw ran from Windclan side.

"Stop!", Flamepaw yelled.

"Stop fighting over us!", Lightningpaw added on.

"And has no cat notice Starclan covered the Sun!", Snowpaw said very annoyed.

 _'I mean.', Snowpaw thought, 'Their is ONE CLOUD and the rest of the sky is cloudless! Of course it is a sign from Starclan!'_

Starclan cats came down from the sky. There were bright, shadowy cats appeared all around them. There was a blue gray she-cat, a reddish ginger tom, and a black and white tom with a long tail that stood with Flamepaw, Lightningpaw, and Snowpaw.

"I am Firestar.", said the reddish ginger tom.

"I am Bluestar.", the blue gray she-cat declared.

"And I am Tallstar.", the black and white tom with a long tail.

"Bluestar? Firestar? You were Leaders of Thunderclan. What are you doing here?", asked Froststar, gazing at the fallen Leaders in wonder.

The cats that were guarding camp ran in and saw the apprentices but, stopped in their tracks.

" And Tallstar? You were Leader of Windclan? What are you doing here?", asked Swiftstar.

"You should not fight over these Apprentices.", the Starclan cats replied.

 **What do you think should happen? Do you have any ships you what me to start? Wolffang of Thunderclan clearly started the Wolffang x Froststar ship... anyone? Review, Fav, and Follow! NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Thanks! :D Bye!  
**


	8. A Answer For Your Thoughts

**Hi! Again, in this BOLD section I am going to answer reviews. P.S. Just so you know, I read ANY STORY (That is Warriors or something else I like) that someone whats me to read. Well, here we go!**

 **Taco In the Sky - Thanks! *Throws all chapters in your face through Laptop***

 **Windtuft111 - Thanks! *grins widely* I took a long time on this story... and that prophecy.**

 **Stormstar12 - Thanks! That might be good... *Grins evilly* ...just in a different way...**

 **Everyone - I have gotten NO FLAMES! Yeah! Well except one early on but I think that person is a Hater. Well, still, THANKS!**

 **Now for the Story! *Grins then throws chapter again in readers face*** **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 8 - Some Answers for Your Thoughts._

 _Swiftstar looked at Froststar when the Starclan cats talked. 'Oh.', Swiftstar sighs, 'She is so beautiful, so gentle, but also, so brave. Sometimes I wish I chose Thunderclan to be with my father instead of going to Windclan with my Mother, Brindlemoon, and my Kin. Oh, well.'_ Swiftstar shook the thought off.

"Just remember...", Tallstar said.

"...That the Dark...", Bluestar added on.

"...Want the Spark...", Firestar finished off as the Starclan cats disappeared.

Froststar's ears perked up. Snowpaw, Flamepaw, and Lightningpaw looked at each other. 'Does she know something? What is she not telling us?', they asked each other silently. Then to themselves they thought, 'Is this why I have my powers?'

"Well, as the Former Leaders said...", Froststar started.

 _'They did? I guess I wasn't paying attention.', Swiftstar thought._

"And ask the Apprentices what they what. Flamepaw?", Froststar asked.

"Well...", Flamepaw thought hard about this, "Windclan has lots of space and Ivyeyes and Whitefang are their but, I miss Thunderclan.

"I understand.", Ivyeyes replied sadly.

"No! Mother! I 'll visit you and Father and see you at Gatherings. I 'll miss you but, I belong in Thunderclan.", Flamepaw replied quickly not wanting to hurt any cats feelings.

"No, your right.", Whitefang said as he let Ivyeyes lean on him, "It might be Starclan's will?"

"Okay. Lightningpaw?", asked Swiftstar.

"Well..., Lightningpaw started and glanced at Cinnamonpaw, "Mother, Father, I love you but, their are things in Thunderclan that I can't stay away from for long."

 _'Cinnamonpaw is beautiful. I can't be in a different clan. I wonder if she feels the same about me.', Lightningpaw thought._

Cinnamonpaw saw Lightningpaw looking at her a blushed. _'I wonder if we will get together some day. But does he love me?', Cinnamonpaw wondered._

"Okay. Snowpaw?", asked Wolffang

Snowpaw already made her decision. "I am going to stay in Thunderclan. Mother, you can always have more kits and I will visit you and I will see you and Whitefang at Gatherings.", Snowpaw said surely.

"Okay... Love you, my Kits. We must go now.", Ivyeyes said.

"Windclan! We are going back to camp.", declared Swiftstar.

"Thunderclan! We must go take care of the elders and see if Dovewing is alright. Back to camp!", Froststar stated.

Back at Thunderclan camp...

Froststar put up a tough image but Wolffang can see below the the tough outside. _'She is amazing. I think I like her to much...", Wolffang fantasized then shook it off, 'No! She is my Leader. I can't fall in love with her... can I?!'_

Cinderpool came out of the Nursery yelling, "Tigerheart! Tigerheart! Dovewing's kits are coming!"

"Already!?", asked Tigerheart nervously but happy at the same time. ' _I can't believe this! I am going to be a FATHER!', Tigerheart thought as he ran into the Nursery._

* * *

In the Thunderclan camp Nursery...

 **WARNING: This next part is about Dovewing with Kits! If you are not Mature enough... I won't finish the Chapter. It will give you the names and Description in the next chapter anyway. THOU HAS BEEN WARNED!**

"Okay, Dovewing. You are doing good.", Cinderpool cooed, "Keep breathing. Your doing fine." Cinderpool and Herbpaw pushed on Dovewing's stomach.

Dovewing screamed in pain.

"You will be okay! Just breath!", her Mate told her.

"The first one is coming!", Herbpaw announced.

"Dovewing!", Tigerheart exclaimed as he started to lick the gray kit's fur the wrong way, "The first one is a She-kit!"

Dovewing gasped, "How... ma-many... mo-more.

Herbpaw pressed gently on her stomach and replied, "Only one more."

Cinderpool pushed as Dovewing yowled very loud in pain.

"The next one is a Tom!", Herbpaw exclaimed as he licked the little Tom the wrong way.

"Now let Dovewing rest.", Cinderpool instructed as she pushed the kit's to Dovewing's stomach.

Herself and her Apprentice left the Nursery.

 **So! How was it?! I did a hint that both Wolffang AND Swiftstar kinda like Froststar! I know... I am evil. *Grins evily* So, a couple things for you guys to answer in the reviews...  
1\. Who do you what Froststar to be mates with and how?  
2\. Any romance you what me to cook up?**  
 **3\. Do you like the Lightningpaw x Cinnamonpaw ship?**  
 **4\. Who do you think should be the names of the kits?**  
 **Please Review, Fav, AND Fallow me and/or my story. NO FLAMES OR GO TO THE DARK FOREST! 'Cause they hurt. BYE!**


	9. The Warning

_Chapter 9 - The Warning_

 **Hi, again! If you have a question, I** ** _WILL_** **PM you... How did you like this so far? Well *Throws Chapter In Every Cats Face* Enjoy!**

"What should we name them?", Tigerheart asked as he snuggled the dark tabby kit and his gray pelted sister.

"Hmmm... I think the gray she-kit should be called... Graykit! What do you think?!", Dovewing asked as she fed her kits.

"Beautiful...", Tigerheart replied astonished, "Just like her Mother."

Dovewing blushed. "And I think we should name the dark tabby... Alderkit."

"Alderkit! What a different name!", Tigerheart replied shocked. Then he gazed at the kit and let himself become astonished, "But perfect..."

They both fell asleep right there.

* * *

The nest day; In the Nursery...

"Father?", asked Graykit as her paw hit Tigerheart's back.

"Yes, Graykit.", answered Tigerheart as he got up.

"Graykit? Is that my name?", replied the little gray she-kit as Dovewing and Alderkit woke up.

"Ye-", Tigerheart started.

"What's mine!? What is my name!?", Graykit's brother asked.

"It is Alderkit, my little bundle of joy.", Dovewing answered Alderkit.

Outside, Wolffang yelled, "Tigerheart! It is time for a hunting patrol!"

"I have to go.", Tigerheart said then licked both of his kits and promised his Mate, "I will see you and the Kits later.

"Okay.", Dovewing answered.

"Bye, Father!", the two kits said together.

As Tigerheart left he called as he ran off, "I'm right here!"

* * *

In Froststar's den...

 _'Ohhhhhhhhh! I am a terrible leader! I just fought with Windclan over apprentices! Why did I do that? I am not usually that bad of a leader... AND neither is Swiftstar! ', Froststar thought to herself very upset and confused then, FINALLY remembered, 'Her Clan. She had let them push her in ways she regrets.'_

"Froststar! Froststar! Fall asleep!", exclaimed a worried She-cat.

"Cinderpool?", Froststar asked as she looked around, "Where are you?"

"I am not Cinderpool!", The She-cat voice exclaimed very angry, "Just fall asleep!"

"Okay...", Froststar replied as she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

In the dream...

"Huh? What? Where am I", Froststar asked as she jerked awake.

"You are dreaming.", replied the She-cat.

"Bluestar! You are back!", exclaimed Froststar.

"So am I.", the reddish ginger tom introducing that he was there.

"Firestar! What message do you cats bring?", asked Froststar.

"We are here to warn you that Darkness is arise. One Warrior puts on a good face but this Warrior has been hit with both cruel and evil.", Bluestar warned.

"And you must take a outsider in to help The Three.", Firestar added on. The Former Leaders started to fade.

"Wait!", Froststar exclaimed, "What does that mean? What stranger? What Warrior? Please tell me!"

The last thing Froststar heard was... _'Beware of the Dark, For they want the Spark...'._ Then, Froststar plunged into eternal darkness and did not wake up again in till morning.

 **Well! How was it!? Do you really like this? Tell me truthfully. Same questions as last time. (Except the one about the KITS!) Plus...**

 **#.# Who do you think the BAD WARRIOR is?**

Please Review, Fav, and Follow me and/or my story! NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Bye!


	10. The Visit

_Chapter 10 -The Visit  
_

Snowpaw was taking a walk to Windclan with Flamepaw and Lightningpaw. ' _Why do I have powers? Really. I can make SNOW! How ironic is that?'_ Lightningpaw interrupted her thoughts.

"Why do you think Froststar let us travel to Windclan to see our parents?", asked Lightningpaw.

"She probably feels guilty for having ALL of us in her clan and embarrassed how she behaved.", Flamepaw replied like she knew exactly what it was.

 _'It is like she can control Froststar and make her tell her why.', Snowpaw thought, 'No! She could not be able to! She doesn't have powers! Does she?'_

Swiftbrezze was walking towards Windclan after collecting some Coltsfoot and Catmint. He put the herbs down and exclaimed, "Snowpaw! Flamepaw! Lightningpaw! Have you came to visit Ivyeyes and Whitefang?"

"Yes. We are.", Flamepaw answered.

"Can you escort us to camp?", Lightningpaw asked.

"We'll help you!", Snowpaw said as she picked up some herbs.

"Yes. Thank you. And I can. Follow me.", Swiftbrezze replied as he lead the three apprentices to camp.

* * *

At Windclan camp...

"Snowpaw! Flamepaw! Lightningpaw! What a surprise!", Whitefang came up and brushed his pelt against his kits' pelts.

"Yes.", Snowpaw purred at his openness as she and Littermates put the herbs down.. She never meet her Father before.

"We came as we promised.", Flamepaw said as she looked around, "Where's Ivyeyes?"

Whitefang's eyes lit up like it was the Beginning of Greenleaf instead of the middle of Leafbare. "Come with me.", Whitefang said excitedly as he walked towards Ivyeyes' and his special spot. Their spot was a area near the Border that touches the outside of the Clan's territory.

* * *

Over at their Special Spot...

As they walked in they saw Ivyeyes swiftly catch a scarred rabbit.

"Wow, Mother. You have really adapted well.", Lightningpaw exclaimed astonished but glad for his Mother.

"Snowpaw! Flamepaw! Lightningpaw! You came!", exclaimed Ivyeyes as she ran up and started licking them.

"Yes! Of course we came!", Flamepaw asked surprised that she thought they won't come.

"We said we would, didn't we?", Snowpaw added on just as surprised.

"Well,"Ivyeyes shacked it off and smiled, "We have something to tell you."

"We-", the both of them started.

"You go.", Ivyeyes exclaimed.

"No, you go.", Whitefang countered,

"No, you."

"No, you."

"Nooo... YOU!"

As they did this Snowpaw and her Littermates looked back and forth as they argued.

"Just spit it OUT!", Lightningpaw yelled very impatiently.

"I am expecting kits!", Ivyeyes blurted out, "I mean, they won't come in till after you cats where made Warriors but..."

"Mother! Mother! It's O.K.", Flamepaw stopped her.

"Yes, it is fine. We are very joyful for you two.", Snowpaw added on.

"We better get back now. Love you.", Lightningpaw said a little sad that they had to go because the sun was going down.

"Yeah! Love you!", the two She-cats exclaimed as they licked her, "Bye!"

"Bye! Love you, too!", Ivyeyes yelled as they left.

As they walked through camp to thank Swiftstar. Flamepaw noticed that Rabbitpaw was looking at her. Flamepaw blushed as Rabbitpaw looked away. _'Maybe he likes me...', Flamepaw thought, 'Oh, well. We are in different clans.'_ Flamepaw sighs.

"Flamepaw. What is wrong?", Snowpaw asked as she walked out of Swiftstar's den.

"Oh... Nothing. I love you... my Littermates.", said as she brushed her pelt against them.

"We are always here for each other.", Snowpaw decided for them all.

"Agreed!", Flamepaw and Lightningpaw said together. They laughed and walked to Thunderclan camp.

 **Nice, Friendly Chapter! We needed one of those! W.O.W. TWO Chapters in ONE day! I had time... Well... here are some questions.**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Who do you think is the BAD WARRIOR!?  
4\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
5\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
6\. Any romance you want?**

 **NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Bye!**


	11. The Stranger

_Chapter 11 - The Stranger  
_

 _'Wow.', thought the Tom to himself._ He was watching Snowpaw and her Littermates since they became Apprentices. _'Why. Starclan! Why are you doing this to these Apprentices!?', the Tom asked Starclan in his thoughts, 'Snowpaw is awfully beautiful.'_

"Do you guys have the feeling we are being watched?.", Lightningpaw said as he hit a tree but didn't notice.

"No. Not really.", Flamepaw answered him.

 _'Did I see what I think I saw?', Snowpaw asked herself, 'Lightningpaw hit a branch, that SHOULD have given him a wound, AND did NOT NOTICE! He also kinda Glowed! Does he have powers like me?'_

"Hey! You guys go ahead. There is something I need to do.", Snowpaw told her Littermates being just being a tiny bit spooky.

"Okay... Just don't turn evil on us...", Flamepaw replied eyeing Snowpaw suspiciously.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye.", Lightningpaw added on not really paying attention as he lead Flamepaw back to camp.

"Bye.", Snowpaw answered, wondering why her sister was acting weird, as she turned and sniffed the air.

 _'Their was a cat following us. How long has this cat been following us? How have we not notice?. He must have gotten training from some cat. I have to catch this cat.', Snowpaw thought to herself._

She crept closer to the Stranger. It was a Tom. The Tom turned around and started to run. Snowpaw was quicker then him and jumped on the stranger. "Why have you been following us!", Snowpaw demanded, "What is your name!"

"Owww! Can you get of of me and I will tell you!", the Tom howled.

"Okay. Talk.", Snowpaw said as she jumped of of him.

"My name is Leaf. And I wasn't spying on you.", Leaf lied.

"Yeah, right.", Snowpaw replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well I gotta go...", Leaf told her as he started to leave.

"No!", Snowpaw howled, "I am taking you to my leader."

"No, no, no. That won't be neces-.", Leaf started.

"No!", Snowpaw mewed as she gave him a scratch.

"Okay, okay. I will meet your Leader.", Leaf replied in pain as he limed towards Thunderclan camp.

Over at Thunderclan camp...

Blackclaw growled as he saw Snowpaw with a brown pelted Tom with emerald colored eyes and white paws and underbelly. "What is HE doing here. Breaking the Warrior Code, Snowpaw?", Blackclaw asked acting innocent but really just being budget and grumpy. He had no respect for her family but, loved a good fight.

"No. I caught this rouge spying on me. Where is Froststar.", Snowpaw declared while asking.

"I am right here.", Froststar stated as she walked to the clearing, "Who do we have here?"

 **Yeah. I know it is short. I am gonna spend the rest of the time reading other cats Fan Fictions. I might work on another one today and post it either today or tomorrow... Anyway... Here are some questions.**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Who do you think is the BAD WARRIOR!?  
4\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
5\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
6\. Any romance you want?  
7\. What do you think should happen to Leaf?**

 **NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Bye!**


	12. Get To Know You

_Chapter 12 - Get To Know You.  
_

"Why are you here? What is your name?", Froststar asked eyeing the intruder.

"It is Leaf, Froststar.", Leaf answered truthfully as he stepped forward and then tripped in pain.

"Oh. Now... Leaf... You will stay with our Medicine cat in till I know what to do with you.", Froststar declared.

"Don't worry now.", Cinderpool told Leaf, "You will be fine." _'_

"I'll get some Cobwebs and Goldenrod.", Herbpaw said as he ran of to prepare the herbs while Cinderpool helped Leaf to her and Herbpaw's den.

* * *

Later that day...

Snowpaw grabbed some mice from the Freshkill pile. She saw Lightningpaw looking at Cinnamonpaw. Cinnamonpaw noticed Lightningpaw looking at her a blushed. Lightningpaw noticed this and blushed too. _'Oh, for Starclan's sake, Brother! I wonder when you will tell her that you like her! I think Cinnamonpaw likes you too!', Snowpaw thought to herself trying not to purr._ Snowpaw walked into the Medicine Den with the mice hanging from her jaw. As she walked in, Leaf looked up.

"I brought you a mouse.", Snowpaw told him trying to act friendly.

"Thanks. Want to sit by me?", Leaf asked.

"Okay.", Snowpaw replied, "Err... let us start over... Hi! I'm Snowpaw. What's your name."

"Okay.", Leaf agreed, "Hi, Snowpaw! I'm Leaf and my favorite prey is mouse . Yours?"

"Hi, Leaf! My favorite prey is vole.", Snowpaw exclaimed.

"Okay. Okay.", Snowpaw said as they calmed down, "How old are you. I'm 8 Moons."

"I'm 8 to 9 Moons.", Leaf answered, "I can't remember."

"Well. I will tell you about the life of a Clan cat. In the Nursery, Queens-", Snowpaw started as she told him everything he needed, or even wanted to know, plus more.

 _'You are very descriptive, Snowpaw.', Leaf thought._ All he did was smile in till she was done.

 **Well!? Yes I know what you are thinking. 'Snowcrystal! What are you thinking! Another short one!' Well, sorry. Here are some questions...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Who do you think is the BAD WARRIOR!?  
4\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
5\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
6\. Any romance you want?  
7\. What do you think should happen to Leaf?**

 **Please Fav, Review, and Follow Me And/Or My Story! NO FLAMES! 'Cause they hurt. Bye!**


	13. The New Apprentice

**Hi, my fellow Reviewers! I am not getting much reviews... What Did I DOOO?! Anyway... I had made some short chapters lately so I am gonna to (try to) do a longer one! Yeah, I know. :( I am not being me... BUT! You will get SOOOOOOOOOOO much of me in this next chapter... you will take a one-way ticket to Spain! *Saying as STRESS is getting closer to Snowcrystal's brain making here insane* Enjoy! *Throws chapter at Reviewers faces as they walk out of the Hospital* Opps! I will be right back... I gotta call 911. Well, read the story while I do that... *Looks around nervously then runs away***

 _Chapter 13 - The New Apprentice_

Froststar jumped on the Highrock. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!", Froststar's voice rung out.

All the cats gathered under the Highrock.

"What do you think it is?", Leaf asked Snowpaw.

"I don't know. None of the kits are old enough and no apprentice is done with their training.", Snowpaw replied confused.

"As you know,", Froststar started, "Snowpaw found Leaf a claw moon ago and his wounds have healed."

Their was mumbling through out the cats that were under the Highrock.

Froststar ignored them and went on, "Leaf, if you want, you can join Thunderclan. Is that what you want?"

 _'Is this really happening? Snowpaw is beaming. Oh, I love her so much. I wonder if she feels as strongly. I am gonna stay in Thunderclan.', Leaf thought._

And out loud Leaf replied, "I will be honored."

"Then,", Froststar started pleased with his choice, "From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerheart. I hope Tigerheart will pass down all he knows to you..." Froststar continued with the ceremony. At the end, Tigerheart touched Leafpaw's forehead with his muzzle and Leafpaw licked his shoulder.

Everyone cheered, "Leafpaw! Leafpaw!"

When Leafpaw turned around and beamed, their was only one voice that he could hear. It was Snowpaw's. She cheered the loudest and was beaming from ear to ear. _'Snowpaw. There are many reasons I am staying but, you are the main reason.', Leaf thought as the cats went their normal ways._

"Leafpaw!', Tigerheart called out, "Do you want to train? Spottedfur invited us to go train with her and Snowpaw."

"Sure.", Leafpaw replied.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Where are you going?", asked Leafpaw.

"We are going to visit our parents.", Flamepaw replid.

"That is not the _ONLY_ reason, right Flamepaw?", Lightningpaw added on grinning evily.

Flamepaw blushed, "No! We are going to see Mother and Father. That is it."

"Yeah.", Lightningpaw replied sarcastically, "You totally aren't wanting to see Rabbitpaw..."

"Enough! Lightningpaw, be nice.", Snowpaw scolded Lightningpaw then turned to Leafpaw, "Yes. We are travling to see are parents for a day or two. We better go. Bye"

"Bye, Snowpaw! Bye, Flamepaw and Lightningpaw! Good luck!", Leafpaw called out to them as they left.

Leafpaw turned and headed to the Elders Den. That is the place where Snowpaw and him liked to go to listen to stories the Elder's told.

"You want to hear a story, Leafpaw?", Stonefang asked.

"Yes, please.", Leafpaw answered eagerly.

"What do you want to hear about?", asked Redtail.

"One about Firestar, please.", Leafpaw answered.

"I'll do this one, Stonefang.", Redtail told Stonefang as Stonefang curled up in the corner of the den.

"Okay.", Stonefang yawns, "I'll do it ne-" Stonefang soon was fast asleep.

"Okay. This story about Firestar was passed down by Graystripe, Firestar's best friend. When Firestar, he was Rusty and a Kittypet back then, drifted into the Old Forest...", Redtail began.

* * *

Over in the Dark Forest...

"The corruption is working better on this Warrior better then I thought it would, Tigerstar.", A She-cat told Tigerstar.

"Yes, it is. I'm Legendary.", Tigerstar stated with pride.

"It wasn't ALL your doing, Tigerstar.", A black Tom told him as he flexed his claws, "Like it or not, we did it together."

"Whatever.", Tigerstar replied not really caring, "I am the most terrifing thing in all the Clans."

"Really. I made kits go into battle before they were ready!", the black Tom shouted.

"And I murdered cats in revenge for my Kits!", the She-cat added on.

"Why in Starclan's deadly name won't you two shut up!,", Tigerstar yelled as he started to attack the two cats.

* * *

Back at Thunderclan camp...

Cinderpool shot up after her dream. She said the last words she heard out loud. "Remember, that the Dark, want the Spark."

 **Gasp, gasp, gasp. I'm back! So, was this longer for you? Well... here are some questions and if I don't get any reviews soon... I will stop writing this... D: Here we go...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Who do you think is the BAD WARRIOR!?  
4\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
5\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
6\. Any romance you want?  
7\. What do you think should happen to Leaf?  
8\. Who do you think is the She-cat?  
9\. Who do you think is the Black Tom?**

 **People, or Cats, this is getting longer by the chapter... Please give me answers! Thanks to everyone that does! This is the longest chapter yet! Also... Please Fav, Review, and Follow Me And/Or My Story! AND... NO FLAMES *Yells insanely* OR GO TO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PART OF THE DARK FOREST! *Smiles nicely* Bye!**


	14. Bonus Chapter - Backstories!

**Hey, Guys! I am Moving/Having a Vacation. So... I won't be updating for a while... Like, for a month... Sorry... Well, I wrote a Backstory Chapter for you guys. And if I can, I will add more Backstories... SO CHECK IT! I will not be able to answer (most of the time) but, I will if I can! :D So, here we go...**

 _Bonus Chapter - Backstories!_

Froststar-

Had a small crush when she was a kit. He was Swiftkit. He decided to go to Windclan. She dosn't know if she will ever fall in love again.

Herbpaw-

Mother and Father are rouges. He always took a interest in herbs and had green eyes the main color of herbs. Father died of a Fox attack. Mother had given her kit to the clans and said his name was Herb. She died of wounds short after. Froststar named him Herbkit.

Cinnamonpaw-  
Herbpaw's Mother talked about this sweet stuff called 'Cinnamon'. She said it was brown. Cinnamonpaw's Mother named her Cinnamonkit because she had a brown and was very nice.

Swiftstar-  
He is Half-clan. He liked Froststar (Frostkit then) but, he wanted to be where most of his Kin was (that was still alive). And when he was older, he had to much on his plate.

Moorrunner-  
His parents hated him. Enough said.

Lightfox-  
He had a light pelt but, as he grew, he started to look like a fox/cat. I know, WIERD!

 **That is it! Sorry it was so short. They other cats had normal (,If that is a real thing,) backstories. I will be reading people's stories. Tell me your stories please! I might update if I can but... probably not... Again, Sorry... Anyway... Review! AND, NO FLAMES OR JUMP OF A CLIFF AND GO TO THE DARK FOREST! Same questions as always... BYE! *Waves behind as she drives away.***


	15. Mixed POV's and Randomness

**Hi! Yes ,I know it has been awhile. But, I have been learning about a few things...**

 **1\. I know what Mary Sues are.**

 **2\. When people say 'No Flames' they will take nice constructive criticism. (Hint, hint)**

 **3\. What I am planning to do for future chapters! Including stuff about Leafpaw's past! (Can't wait for that one! :D)**

 **There is more but, I am not going to say all of it. I am dedicating this to all my awesome Reviewers! Thanks! Oh! And the Black Tom and the She-cat where Blackstar and Mapleshade (I think I made it to obvious... :P)! Now here is my story that you have been waiting for!**

 _Chapter 15 - Mixed POV's and Randomness_

Snowpaw was in her nest. She knew she had to get up for a hunting patrol she promised to do at some point. She got up and went to join it. She did it silently and caught a lot.

 _'I wish I was as good at fighting as I am hunting._ ', Snowpaw thought as she sighed and kept on hunting.

* * *

In Froststar's Den...

Cinderpool came in her Leader's Den. "I think we are getting closer. And we still don't know anything about what is going to happen."

Froststar glanced up from what she was looking at on the floor. "Have you heard from Starclan?"

"Only the usual _'The Dark want the Spark'_ stuff.", the Medicine Cat replied with a little it of sarcastic, if you will, in her voice.

"Me, too...", Froststar sighed not noticing Cinderpool's tone.

* * *

Over at Camp...

Wolffang was giving out orders for the patrol. When he was finished with that, he saw their Medicine Cat, Cinderpool, pad out of his Leader's Den. He wondered why but, he was wise enough not to ask. Spottedfur went up to him.

 _'W.O.W.', he thought to himself, 'She is amazing. She helped Snowpaw when Spottedfur's sister, Ivyeyes, went nuts. She has the spirit- Oh! She is coming this way!'_ He panics. But before he can dash away, Spottedfur came up to him.

"Can I talk to you?", she asked with love shining in her eyes.

"Okay.", Wolffang agrees.

Spottedfur leads him to the woods.

* * *

Over in the Woods...

Spottedfur stopped and looked at Wolffang with caring eyes.

"What is it?", he asked softly.

"I-i... love you.", Spottedfur breaths then stats to babble, "I mean... it is okay if you don't! It is fine. I just have a crush on you..."

Wolffang licks her. "It is okay... I-I love you, too." They walked back to camp side by side. Not as friends this time... but as Mates.

* * *

Over in a different part of the Woods...

Blackclaw was prancing around and howling. _'What is happening to me! I am doing stuff that I don't usually do! I am waking up in the Dark Forest! Why, why, why!'_

* * *

Back at Camp... Again!...

Snowpaw was back at camp. She put a Thrush, a couple Mice, and four voles into the Fresh Kill pile then decided to grab one of the voles she caught. "Hooooooooowl!", she heard some where in Thunderclan's territory. She decided to ignore it and find Leafpaw. She squinted her eyes and looked around.

"Ahh ha!", she called out quietly when she saw him.

Leafpaw seamed to see her at the same time and called out, "Come sit here with me!"

Snowpaw nodded and went to talk to him. She tried to ask about his family and he got teary eyed. So, she told him more about her family.

 **Yeah! Did you like it!? Really like it!? I decided to do Spottedfur X Wolffang. They just seam so cute together! I would have made him kiss her instead of lick her but... they are cats. Not human. Anyway, I hope you check out my other stories and check out the thing me and my brother, Wolffang of Thunderclan, are doing. It is called... 'Warriors Sterotypes'! Love you all! Here are some questions...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
5\. Any romance you want?**

 **Yeah. I know. It was short. But... happy I did something!? *Chuckles nervously and licks chest* Bye!**


	16. You Are Unwanted Here

**Hi, my fellow Warriors Fans! (P.S. This is a message to a Guest: Ivyeyes and Spottedfur are sisters.) I can not wait any longer... so I am posting this chapter about Leafpaw's/Leaf's Family! Okay. Lights! Drama! Action!**

 _Chapter 16 - You Are Unwanted Here_

Snowpaw was outside the camp padding towered the camp. When she just stopped suddenly.

 _'Wait. What is that?', Snowpaw thought as she sniffed the air, "Intruders!'_ Her pase quickened. By the time she got to camp, the intruders have arrived. She saw Froststar, Wolffang, and Spottedfur push through the cats.

"What are you doing here?!", Froststar demanded.

"I'm...", the She-cat intruder started then saw Wolffang, "Wolffang!" She ran over to him and he just froze. The unnamed intruder was closing in. The other one growled quietly.

Spottedfur stopped her in her tracks and hissed, "Stay away from him!" The intruder took a step back in surprise.

Froststar tried again, "Who are you cats?!"

"Oh!", the she-cat intruder exclaimed as she went next to the other intruder, her mate, we are guessing, "My name is Tree and this is Bra-"

Tree was cut of by a voice, "Mother?" Everyone turned to the voice as the owner of the voice stepped forward.

"Leaf!", Tree exclaimed as she licked Leafpaw over and over again.

 _'That is Leafpaw's mother!?", Snowpaw thought in shock._

He just stood there for awhile in till he asked, "What are you and Branch doing here."

"We came to find you! We missed you! Right Branch?", Tree told him as she turned to Branch,

"Yeah.", Branch grunted.

Wolffang just recovered, "Why are you still here."

"Wolffang!", Froststar gasped in surprise. She had never seen him with such pain and rejection in his eyes.

"Well, Wolfie-", Tree started like they where alone instead of in a big group. Froststar sent the Warriors off. So the only ones that are there are Froststar, Wolffang, Spottedfur, Snowpaw, Flamepaw, Lightningpaw, and Cinnamonpaw.

"But I wanted to now what happens...", some cat mumbles.

"Don't call me that.", Wolffang snaps.

"Okay! Okay! What kind of relationship do you two have!?", Froststar demanded.

Flamepaw's, Lightningpaw's, and Cinnamonpaw's ears perked up interested.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK START***

 _"Let's go, Wolfie.", Tree said to Wolffang._

 _"Okay.", Wolffang replied._

 _'I wonder what she wants. She seems sweet. She doesn't care about what is in my blood.', Wolffang thinks to himself._

 _The two cats pranced around eventually Wolffang got so tired, he couldn't remember the rest of the night! He woke up in a nest with Tree in it with him._

 _"Ahhh!", Wolffang screams._

 _"What is the matter, Wolfie?", Tree asked Wolfie tiredly._

 _"What where we doing in that nest together!?", Wolffang asked shocked._

 _"We love each other.", Tree replied like it was the most obvious thing I the world._

 _"No! I am not ready for this!", Wolffang screamed as he left behind a hurt She-cat._

 _*_ _ **Time Skip***_

 _The journey was almost over. Tree was having pains and she keeps making excuses._

 _"Are you okay?", a cat would ask her._

 _"Yes, yes!", Tree replied as she pushed them away, "I just ate something bad!"_

 _The cat that asked her would just shrug and leave her alone. Later, Tree and Branch started hanging out together. They went their separate ways. And Wolffang and the rest of the group headed back to Thunderclan camp._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

Every cat was in shock.

"What-", Froststar started.

"So that is what happened on that journey! No cat told me anything.", Spottedfur exclaimed.

"She was expecting.", Branch said out of no where.

Tree looked guilty at Wolffang who was not even looking at her. He was looking at Branch, "What did you say?"

"She was expecting-", Branch said again only this time he was interrupted.

"Me.", Leafpaw breathed.

By then, all the cats there where laying on the ground. Some where even starting to look faint.

"Yes.", Tree replied.

"Wolffang. Tree. Branch. Leafpaw. My den. NOW!", Froststar demanded.

"But...", Snowpaw started.

Leafpaw went up and whispered in her ear, "I will tell you what happened later."

"Okay", she whispered completely trusting Leafpaw to tell her later.

* * *

Later that day...

Leafpaw lead her to the Woods. "Okay. So this is what happened...", Leafpaw told Snowpaw.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK START***

 _"Okay. What happened here.", Froststar demanded._

 _"Should I tell them?", Branch asked Tree finally scared that he said something he wasn't supposed to. Even Wolffang looked curious._

 _Tree glanced a Leafpaw. Then Wolffang. Then back to Leafpaw again. "Might as well.", Tree sighed._

 _"Well...", Branch looked hesitantly, "I am not Leaf's-"_

 _"Leafpaw.", Leafpaw told his Father very annoyed._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.", Branch said then looked nervous again, "I am not... LeafPAW's... Father."_

 _All the cats gasped._

 _"Then who it is it?", Wolffang asked shocked._

 _Tree busted out hysterical," You still don't know who it is!?"_

 _Wolffang looked confused then, his mouth dropped open in realization. "No... it, it can't be...", he mumbled._

 _"It is you!", Tree blurted out._

 _"So that means I have Thunderclan in my blood!? And Branch isn't my Father!", Leafpaw asked his mother shocked and glanced at his REAL Father._

 _"Uh... I am going to warn the Medicine Cats... Every cat is looking faint...", Froststar replied with fake voice like nothing is wrong._

 _No one noticed that she left._

 _When she was back with Cinderpool and Herbpaw, every cat that was lying on the ground either fainted, almost fainted, or frozen with shock._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

"And that is what happened. In just one day. I found out that my Father isn't my real Father. AND I have ties in Thunderclan.", Leafpaw finished almost to tears.

"Ahhh... It is okay.", Snowpaw tried to calm him down.

"No!", Leafpaw yowled, "It is not "Okay.'! I have been lied to!"

Leafpaw being angry caused Snowpaw to get angry. "Well at least you aren't Half-Clanned! That there was a Battle because of you!" Snowpaw could have kept yelled about all of the things that had happened to her, but she was cut off.

"Stop!", Tree howled as she jumped in front of them, "It is MY fault and my fault only! Now go away and calm down!"

Snowpaw and Leafpaw gave each other hateful glares then stalked off in different directions.

 _'Why am I so-', Tree started but, couldn't get herself to finish the rest of that thought._ She just broke down and cried.

 ***Sniffles and blows into a Tissue* So sad! *Wipes tears and gets down to business* Well, I hope you liked it! Told you I would do one about Leafpaw's Family soon! Here are the usual questions (and PLEASE answer them!)...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
5\. Any romance you want?  
6\. What do you think should happen to Tree and Branch?**

 **Well, again. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love you all! Bye!**


	17. Hatred

**Hi! Back with another Chapter! Leafpaw and Snowpaw fought! *Gasps* What will happen? Also please check out** Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. **Okay? Well. On with the Story.**

 _Chapter 17 - Hatred  
_

 _'Ahhh! Snowpaw doesn't understand! She has a stupid Prophecy and I find out that my Father isn't my Father and!',_ _Leafpaw thought angrily._

"Woah! Leafpaw what is the matter?", Tigerheart asked as Leafpaw stormed by.

Leafpaw took a deep breath and asked, "Can we train now."

"Uhh...", Tigerheart hesitated then answered, "Okay." The two Toms walked out of Camp.

* * *

Snowpaw stalked off into the woods. She took a deep breath and climbs up a tall tree. When Snowpaw got to the top... she howled a long sharp howl then, broke down and cried. She cried for a long time. When she finally stopped, the sun was going down. Snowpaw climbed down the tree and decided to catch some prey for a excuse. She caught a Shrew, two Mice and a couple Voles.

 _'That should be enough.', Snowpaw thought struggling to carry all the prey in her jaw._

Snowpaw made it back and disposed her prey at the Freshkill pile. Snowpaw passed Leafpaw. Leafpaw gave her a confused sideways glare. She turned her head to him, gave him a sad look, then looked down.

* * *

Tree saw her son and Snowpaw exchange hateful glances. Leafpaw caught her eye. Tree gasped shocked. She never, not even when he found out that she had lied, seen him with such rage, anger, and hatred in his eyes as she saw now. He looked away.

 _'This is my fault! Leaf, my Leaf, what have I done?', Tree thought as she whimpered._

"It's okay.", Branch whispered to her as he wrapped his body against hers.

Tree looked up at the sky. "Okay.", she whispered back as they went to their new, fresh nests in the corner of the Warriors Den that the Apprentices made for them.

The day was done.

* * *

 **You like? Yes, yes. I know it is short but... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I WANTED TO POST THIS IDEA BEFORE I FORGOT IT SO, YEAH! Okay, sorry. I am a little excited. Well, here are some questions...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!?  
5\. Any romance you want?  
6\. What do you think should happen to Tree and Branch?  
7\. Do you think Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?**

 **Well, again. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love you all! Oh, and I need IDEAS! I don't know what to do next! Anyway... Bye!**

'


	18. A Mediciene Cat Apprentice

**Hello, Everyone! I have a Problem... I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! And One of them is that I don't know how to mend the Friendship with Leafpaw and Snowpaw... Or how to get Tree forgiven... Well... 100th Reviewer gets to give Herbpaw his Medicine Cat Name! Suiting, considering this Chapter... Oh, well. Let the Story began!**

 _Chapter 18 - A Medicine Cat Apprentice_

 _'Day after day. The same thing. But sometimes, life throws things in', Herbpaw thinks as he sorts his herbs._

"Herbpaw!", Cinderpool, his Mentor, called.

"Yes.", Herbpaw mewed calmly as he got up.

"Your lesson today is to sit outside and observe. To see how different cats react. I know it is different but it does help...", Cinderpool blabbed on.

"Cinderpool. Cinderpool. It is okay.", Herbpaw interrupted her calmly, "You do what you want to do... and I will go and observe." He left leaving Cinderpool confused.

* * *

Herbpaw sat there. He saw Wolffang and Spottedfur share prey and go on patrols. Wolffang dishing out more patrols. At one point, he saw...

Snowpaw was pushing through the crowd and ears perked up when she saw the crowd and the Intruders.

"What are you doing here?!", Froststar demanded.

"I'm...", the She-cat intruder started then saw Wolffang, "Wolffang!" She ran over to him and he just froze. The unnamed intruder was closing in. The other one growled quietly.

Spottedfur stopped her in her tracks and hissed, "Stay away from him!" The intruder took a step back in surprise.

Froststar tried again, "Who are you cats?!"

"Oh!", the she-cat intruder exclaimed as she went next to the other intruder, her mate, we are guessing, "My name is Tree and this is Bra-"

Tree was cut of by a voice, "Mother?" Everyone turned to the voice as the owner of the voice stepped forward.

"Leaf!", Tree exclaimed as she licked Leafpaw over and over again.

 _'W.O.W. This is getting wierd.', Herbpaw thought.  
_

He just stood there for awhile in till he asked, "What are you and Branch doing here."

"We came to find you! We missed you! Right Branch?", Tree told him as she turned to Branch,

"Yeah.", Branch grunted.

Wolffang just recovered, "Why are you still here."

"Wolffang!", Froststar gasped in surprise.

"Well, Wolfie-", Tree started like they where alone instead of in a big group. Froststar sent the Warriors off. So the only other ones that where there are Froststar, Wolffang, Spottedfur, Snowpaw, Flamepaw, Lightningpaw, and Cinnamonpaw.

 _'They don't even know I am here.', Herbpaw thinks._

"But I wanted to now what happens...", some cat mumbles.

"Don't call me that.", Wolffang snaps.

"Okay! Okay! What kind of relationship do you two have!?", Froststar demanded.

Flamepaw's, Lightningpaw's, and Cinnamonpaw's ears perked up interested.

The cats started telling how they ment and things like that. With Wolffang wanting to tear out Tree's fur.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK START***

 _"Let's go, Wolfie.", Tree said to Wolffang._

 _"Okay.", Wolffang replied._

 _'I wonder what she wants. She seems sweet. She doesn't care about what is in my blood.', Wolffang thinks to himself._

 _The two cats pranced around eventually Wolffang got so tired, he couldn't remember the rest of the night! He woke up in a nest with Tree in it with him._

 _"Ahhh!", Wolffang screams._

 _"What is the matter, Wolfie?", Tree asked Wolfie tiredly._

 _"What where we doing in that nest together!?", Wolffang asked shocked._

 _"We love each other.", Tree replied like it was the most obvious thing I the world._

 _"No! I am not ready for this!", Wolffang screamed as he left behind a hurt She-cat._

 _*_ _ **Time Skip***_

 _The journey was almost over. Tree was having pains and she keeps making excuses._

 _"Are you okay?", a cat would ask her._

 _"Yes, yes!", Tree replied as she pushed them away, "I just ate something bad!"_

 _The cat that asked her would just shrug and leave her alone. Later, Tree and Branch started hanging out together. They went their separate ways. And Wolffang and the rest of the group headed back to Thunderclan camp._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

Every cat was in shock.

"What-", Froststar started.

"So that is what happened on that journey! No cat told me anything.", Spottedfur exclaimed.

"She was expecting.", Branch said out of no where.

Tree looked guilty at Wolffang who was not even looking at her. He was looking at Branch, "What did you say?"

"She was expecting-", Branch said again only this time he was interrupted.

"Me.", Leafpaw breathed.

By then, all the cats there where laying on the ground. Some where even starting to look faint.

"Yes.", Tree down getting closer to him.

"Wolffang. Tree. Branch. Leafpaw. My den. NOW!", Froststar demanded.

"But...", Snowpaw started.

Leafpaw went up and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he followed Froststar and the others in.

* * *

Later that day...

Leafpaw finished his story with tears coming down his face, "And that is what happened. In just one day. I found out that my Father isn't my real Father. AND I have ties in Thunderclan."

"Ahhh... It is okay.", Snowpaw tried to calm him down.

"No!", Leafpaw yowled, "It is not "Okay.'! I have been lied to!"

Leafpaw being angry caused Snowpaw to get angry. "Well at least you aren't Half-Clanned! That there was a Battle because of you!" Snowpaw could have kept yelled about all of the things that had happened to her, but she was cut off.

"Stop!", Tree howled as she jumped in front of them, "It is MY fault and my fault only! Now go away and calm down!"

Snowpaw and Leafpaw gave each other hateful glares then stalked off in different directions.

 _Herbpaw knew what she was thinking, 'What have I done?" Tree_ just broke down and cried. He quietly backed away back into Camp.

* * *

Ever later that day...

Tree saw her son and Snowpaw exchange hateful glances. Leafpaw caught her eye. Tree gasped shocked. Herbpaw knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that she had never, not even when he found out that she had lied, seen him with such rage, anger, and hatred in his eyes as she saw now. He looked away from here.

Tree whimpered.

"It's okay.", Branch whispered to her as he wrapped his body against hers.

Tree looked up at the sky. "Okay.", she whispered back as they went to their new, fresh nests in the corner of the Warriors Den that the Apprentices made for them.

Cinderpool came up to him, "You did well. Now you can relate to what they are feeling in a angry-"

Herbpaw cut here off, "Yeah. Lots of tension today." He walked into his, and his Mentor's, Den. He curled up in his nest and Cinderpool did the same.

 _'That was interesting.', Herbpaw thought as he fell asleep._

 **Yeah! Chapter! A peak at what Herbpaw's day was like! Yeah! And I am putting to many '!' and I don't care! Yeah, yeah, boring Chapter but...** ***Yells insanely*** **I THOUGHT I WILL BE WEIRD AND DO IT! Well... here are things I NEED to be answered...  
**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!? (If you even want her to have one...)  
5\. Any romance you want?  
6\. What do you think should happen to Tree and Branch?  
7\. Do you think Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
8\. How will ****Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
9\. What do you think bad is going to happen? (They have powers for a reason...)  
10\. What Chapter should Cinnamonpaw and Herbpaw become a Warrior/Med Cat? (Herbpaw is a bit older but, Medicine training takes longer.)  
11\. What Chapter should Snowpaw and her Littermates become Warriors? (They are about a Moon younger then Cinnamonpaw.)  
12\. AND... WILL YOU VISIT MY OTHER STORIES! -Self Avertisment Done-  
**

 **Well, again. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love you all! Oh, and I need IDEAS! I don't know what to do next! Anyway... Bye!**


	19. Powers

Hi! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have went back and edited it (and things have changed! So I will go back and read them... at least some of them. Like the Battle and Gathering ones.) Big shout out to badguthrie, for helping me edit, and SageClaw, for reviewing (You will find out when you check-) my story (If I got thier names right! XD )! Anyway... Don't review to this because... when I do my next chapter... I will post it under this... Okay? Well... Bye.

~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan

* * *

 **Hi! I am back! Look at my other stories please! *Begs on knees* You guys make my day... so can you guys make my day and check out my other things! *Gets up, wipes tears, and brushes shoulders* Thank you. Now on with the story!**

 _Chapter 19 - Powers_

 _'I need answers! Where are my Littermates!', Snowpaw thought still upset with her crush.  
_

"Snowpaw!", Lightningpaw called out.

Snowpaw stormed by them calling out, "Follow me!" Flamepaw nodded knowing that it meant something they all knew.

"What?", Lightningpaw asked.

"Just come on!", Flamepaw called as she started to run. Lightningpaw, still confused, shrugged and ran after them.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the woods...

"What do you want?", Lightningpaw asked demandly.

"Okay.", Snowpaw took a deep breath, "Do you have powers?"

Some cat was watching them. Struggling not to go and talk to them.

Flamepaw looked up and whispered, "How'd you know?" Lightningpaw looked frightened and confused at the same time.

Snowpaw's mouth dropped open, "Really!? It isn't just me!"

"'Just you!' I thought is was only me!", Lightningpaw exclaimed shocked finally, FINALLY, understanding.

"Really! What powers do you have!", Flamepaw asked with her voice getting louder.

Snowpaw looked around quickly and exclaimed, "Shhh!"

Flamepaw flinched and whispered, "Sorry."

"It is okay.", Snowpaw sighs, "I can make snow... and ice. And I don't get cold."

"How ironic!", Lightningpaw snorted, "I can go into battle without a scratch."

"And I can make cats do things...", Flamepaw replied.

"DO IT!", Lightningpaw exclaimed softly and excitedly.

"Well...", Flamepaw started as she smiled mischievously, "I will need someone to do it on..."

"Oh, no...", Lightningpaw mewed as his ears went to touch the back of his head and backed away. Flamepaw started to glow like a red flame. As Lightningpaw resisted it, he started to glow a golden flame!

"You cats are glowing!", Snowpaw announced shocked.

They both turned to her and and dared her to, "Do yours!"

"Okay.", Snowpaw trembled as she shot snow out and controlled it in weird patterns before it hit the ground.

"You glowed a whiteish silver!", Flamepaw announced. Snowpaw smiled slightly.

The cat smiled and backed away. _'I knew it.', the cat thought as he ran through the forest._ Snowpaw, Flamepaw, and Lightningpaw headed back to camp. Snowpaw's heart was feeling good and she now had enough courage to straighten things out with Leafpaw.

 **...And done! Yeah! Yes, I know it was short but I had no ideas! I need more! Whaaa! Anyway...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!? (If you even want her to have one...)  
5\. Any romance you want?  
6\. What do you think should happen to Tree and Branch?  
7\. Do you think Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
8\. How will ****Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
9\. What do you think bad is going to happen? (They have powers for a reason...)  
10\. What Chapter should Cinnamonpaw and Herbpaw become a Warrior/Med Cat? (Herbpaw is a bit older but, Medicine training takes longer.)  
11\. What Chapter should Snowpaw and her Littermates become Warriors? (They are about a Moon younger then Cinnamonpaw.)  
12\. Who is the cat?  
13\. Will you be my 100th reviewer and get to name Herbpaw when he becomes a Medicine Cat?  
14\. AND... WILL YOU VISIT MY OTHER STORIES! -Self Avertisment Done-  
**

 **Well, again. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love you all! Oh, and I need IDEAS! I don't know what to do next! Anyway... Bye!**


	20. I GOT TAGGED!

**Look at xXArtisticDreamerXx (or I Love WolfFang of ThunderClan... I dared her! ;D ) for the rules!**

 **What is your name?**

Leafstorm

 **Do you know why you are named that?**

Because that is what Snowcrystal and her brother wanted. Now I am her Mate!

 **Single or Taken?**

Taken. :D I told you I am Snowcrystal's Mate!

 **Have any abilities or powers?**

Not that I know of...

 **What gender are you?**

A Tom. I can't be Snowcrystal's Mate if I wasn't! Because she is a She-cat.

 **Stop being a Mary-Sue (Gary-Sue)!**

I am not. This test is not for me...

 **What's your eye color?**

Emerald.

 **Hair color?**

Depends. It is a light brown as a Two-leg and brown with white paws and underbelly as a cat.

 **Have any family members?**

Ummm... What version of my life?

 **Ohhh! How about pets?**

I am a cat (most of the time) for Starclan's sake!

 **That's cool! I guess... What DON'T you like?**

The Dark Forest. Oh! And in the 'Snowkit's Fate' version of my life... My Mother, Tree.

 **Do you have any activities and/or hobbies you like to do?**

Yes. Hunting. Fighting. Spending time with my Mate.

 **Have you hurt anyone in anyway before?**

Well... in the 'Snowkit's Fate' version of my life... I have been... ah. Tree... Snowpaw...

 **What kind of animal our you?**

A cat... duh.

 **Name your worst weakness.**

Snowpaw. I will do anything for her.

 **Do you look up to anyone?**

Yes.

 **Are you straight, gay, or bisexual?**

Straight! What in the Dark Forest is that!

 **Do you go to School?**

In the 'Warriors High: The Next Generation' version of my life... Yes.

 **Every want to marry and have kids?**

Of course! I will be Snowpaw's Mate, someday. And what Tom dosn't want kits of his own someday?

 **Do you have and Fan Girls/Fan Boys?**

I do not know. Can you ask them?

 **What do you usually wear?**

Fur...

 **What is the one food that tempts you?**

If I have to choose... Mouse. And Snowcrystal's Mother's Peanut Butter Frosting that she is holding to learn how to make someday.

 **Am I annoying you?**

I have not thought about that.

 **Well, it is not over!**

So?

 **What class are you? (Low, Middle, High)**

I have no idea... Middle?

 **How may friends do you have?**

How should I know?

 **What are you thoughts on pie?**

I like Ice Creme Pie and Snowcrystal's Mother's Famous Peanut Butter Pie (AND FROSTING!)

 **Favorite Drink?**

Moss with water?

 **What is you favorite place?**

Thunderclan Camp.

 **What's your type?**

Idk...

 **Any fetishes?**

My addictions... Snowpaw.

 **Uke or Seme?**

Am I on the bottom/being flirted or am I on the top/The Flirter... I don't know. Maybe Uke? I know that I am not Seme.

 **Camping or** **Indoors**

Don't care.

 **I tag:**

 **Songcherry**

 **badguthrie**

 **and**

 **Yellownose.**

 **I am going to tag one more person because my brother is not going to do it. Sorry Dream!**

 **LoneWolfgirl101**


	21. I Know Plus Forgiveness

**CATS! I am running out of ideas! I need help! It helps if you, you know who I am talking about *Glares*, will answer my questions at the end! This will be short. Anyway. I have this and the bad thing that is going to happen down but, yeah. Well... here we go.**

 _Chapter 20 - I Know Plus Forgiveness_

Snowpaw is starting to figure things out. And she decided to go to Leafpaw and ask for forgiveness. Leafpaw was eating a shrew looking depressed.

"Hi...", Snowpaw started.

Leafpaw looked up, "Hi!"

"I-I-", Snowpaw blurted out, "I am sorry! I had no right to yell at you! I am sooooo sorry!"

"Shhh...", Leafpaw whispered as he brushed the side of her face, "It is okay. It was my fault to."

"But-!", Snowpaw stated again.

"But nothing. It is alright and- and-", Leafpaw comforted her, "I love you." Snowpaw stood their dumbfounded.

"You do? But I-i-", Snowpaw stuttered.

"I know it all. No secrets. You can be yourself.", Leafpaw stopped her with a small knowing smile.

"About the Powers?!", Snowpaw asked.

"Yes. And I don't care. Let's go.", Leafpaw whispered already leading Snowpaw out of camp. Snowpaw nodded and followed him off.

 **YES! I know it was short. I have some questions that I need answers too or I might have to *looks around dramaticly and leans in* cancel this! Here they are...**

 **1\. What do you think of the Cinnamonpaw x Lightningpaw ship.  
2\. How about the Rabbitpaw x Flamepaw ship.  
3\. Why do you think Froststar and Swiftstar went CRAZY!?  
4\. Who do you what to be Froststar's Mate AND How!? (If you even want her to have one...)  
5\. Any romance you want?  
6\. What do you think should happen to Tree and Branch?  
7\. Do you think Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
8\. How will Leafpaw and Snowpaw will forgive each other?  
9\. What do you think bad is going to happen? (They have powers for a reason...)  
10\. What Chapter should Cinnamonpaw and Herbpaw become a Warrior/Med Cat? (Herbpaw is a bit older but, Medicine training takes longer.)  
11\. What Chapter should Snowpaw and her Littermates become Warriors? (They are about a Moon younger then Cinnamonpaw.)  
12\. Who is the cat?  
13\. Will you be my 100th reviewer and get to name Herbpaw when he becomes a Medicine Cat?  
14\. AND... WILL YOU VISIT MY OTHER STORIES! -Self Avertisment Done-**

 **GTG, now. Bye.**


	22. Tensions Rising

**I am back! I am going to try to go back and forth between this story and 'Warriors High: The Next Generation'. Since it has been _FOREVER_ (In my eyes. XD ), I am going to (try) to do a long one. Okay? I also might do my other ones every once in awhile. Okay... the 100th review is... Pondfrost! Well, it is actally 'Lightningstrike but, that was my brother! XD Anyway... Congrats! Can you please tell me what you want Herbpaw's Medicene Cat name to be? I looked through my reviews... (Which, since we are on the topic, you guys are awesome! 121 reviews! I remember when I was the only one reviewing on my own story. :D You guys are the best. Thank you.) and you didn't say what you wanted. I think. Other people have. They submitted things like 'Herbleaf' and 'Herbwhisker'. I'll wait, Pondfrost** **. :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 21 - Tensions Rising  
_

Snowpaw and Leafpaw went into camp before dawn. They sneaked into there nests and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!", Flamepaw chirped as she shook Snowpaw's nest, "Or i'll make you!"

"No. Go away.", Snowpaw grumbled turning over. Flamepaw looked around the empty den. She closed her eyes and her pelt started to glow. Snowpaw got up and stretched.

"I told you I will make you!", Flamepaw giggled.

"No fair!", Snowpaw exclaimed as she put her paw on Flamepaw's side.

"Hey!", Flamepaw bristled jumping a tail lengths away, "That's cold!"

"Then don't mess with me!", the white apprentice play-growled.

"Snowpaw? Flamepaw? Are you in there?", a voice called from outside.

"Yes!", Flamepaw called out as she scampered out of the den with Snowpaw not far behind.

"Well, Flamepaw we are going on a border patrol.", Lionfang informed her as he turned to Snowpaw, "And Spottedfur is looking for you. Last timed I looked, she was by Wolffang near the Highrock."

"Thanks, Lionfang.", Snowpaw dipped her head as Flamepaw turned and followed her Mentor.

"-and Whiteclaw. Take your Apprentice and Spidertoe on a small hunting patrol-", Wolffang ordered.

"Yes!", Lightningpaw hissed excitedly.

"There you are Snowpaw!", Spottedfur exclaimed padding over, "We are going to collect Moss today."

"Moss? Why?", she asked confused as they went into the Forest.

"Because we need them for nests. And you need to be helpful before you see my sister in a few sunrises.", Spottedfur replied.

"I have a question. How many Littermates do you have?", Snowpaw asked, blinking her aqua blue eyes.

"Two.", Spottedfur answers stopping.

"Who's the second one?"

"Froststar."

Snowpaw stepped back in surprise, "Really? That is certainly not known."

"Yeah. We don't usually talk to each other. Ever since she found out that I was part of the reason Swiftkit left when we where kits.", Spottedfur turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"Ohh. Swiftstar?"

"Yes. Let us just go get that Moss, now."

* * *

 **Awhile later...  
**

Wolffang was hitting his head against a tree. _'Something's not right! I don't feel like myself. Uhhh!', Wolffang thought angrily._

"Wolfie? What are you doing? Are you okay?", Tree asked as she padded towards him. Wolffang seemed to lose it.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! And of course I am not okay! You never cared about me! We have a kit that grew up thinking that Branch was his Father! You never told me that you where expecting! You two think you can just come here and do what you want! You are still here! Are you ever going to lea-!", he raged as Tree sharank back and flinched.

"Wolffang!", Spottedfur ran over, dropping the Moss. Snowpaw dropped her Moss, to, and followed, "Calm down. You are raging. Shhh... calm down. Everything is fine. Shhh..." Wolffang's rage started to go out in is eyes as he relaxed. Spottedfur smiled.

Wolffang dug his muzzle into her fur and breathed, "I love you."

"I love you, too.", she answered quietly as Snowpaw smiled warmly. They stood like that for a few breaths.

Wolffang turned to Tree and looked apologetically, "Sorry, Tree. I wasn't myself."

"It is okay. It was my fault.", Tree smiled weakly at her first crush.

"No. It was mine. Sorry.", Wolffang admitted humbly.

"Well, I got to go with Snowpaw to take this Moss back to camp.", Spottedfur whispered as she rubbed her pelt against his and picked up some Moss. Snowpaw did the same.

"See you later.", Wolffang called. Spottedfur looked back and nodded as she walked away.

* * *

 **In the Dark Forest...  
**

"Continue! Keep grabbing on him!", Tigerstar ordered the black Tom.

"I'm- trying- he's- hard-they still- have a conscious-.", Brokenstar fought.

"Says the great and powerful Brokenstar.", Mapleshade rolled her eyes.

"Fox dung! I lost him.", Brokenstar exclaimed annoyed then muttered, "To Spottedfur. Blah."

"Lost another cat again, huh Brokenstar?", Hawkfrost sneered, "I got my hold on Blackclaw pretty well."

"Well, I am working on the Clan _Deputy._ Not some Warrior without a good conscious!", Brokenstar snapped.

"You two are worse then kits.", Mapleshade grumbled before Hawkfrost could protest.

"You two are such Mouse-brains!", Tigerstar exclaimed annoyed.

"Can I try one?", Thistleclaw flexed his claws.

"Oh... run to Bluestar.", Mapleshade hissed.

"Oh you didn't-!", Thristleclaw jumped on Mapleshade.

"Wait. My mistake. You _all_ are Mouse-brains!", Tigerstar stalked off grumbling.

* * *

 **At Thunderclan camp...**

Spottedfur stood outside Froststar's Den. She took a deep breath and called, "Froststar?"

"Yes?", Froststar asked, "Oh. It's you."

"I came to ask for forgiveness.", Spottedfur declared, "I don't like that we are mad at each other for something that happened so long ago."

"Really?", Froststar peered at her sister, "Well, it took you long enough."

"What?", she asked confused.

"I forgave you long ago. I just thought you where still mad with _me._ ", Froststar told her.

"Oh!", Spottedfur gasped, "Does that mean we are now friends?"

"No.", Froststar denied, then cracked up as she saw Spottedfur's expression, "We are _more_ then friends! We are Littermates."

"Good. See you later?"," Spottedfur half asked.

"See you later.", she decided.

* * *

 **Sometime later that I am to lazy to figure out when...**

"So. It's true?", Spottedfur asked getting up.

"Yes. You should be happy.", Cinderpool mewed, eyes glittering.

"I am! I mean. It has to be good news, right?"

"Of course! It might also get Wolffang's mind of things. And Snowpaw will be a Warrior by then so you don't have to worry about that. Also, eat and sleep well. And come to me when you need anything!"

"Don't worry.", Spottedfur promised, "I will."

"You better!", Cinderpool exclaimed as Spottedfur walked out, looking for Wolffang.

* * *

"Wolffang?", she asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course.", he replied with his blue eyes looking into hers, "What is it?"

"Outside of camp? Please?", she asked with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. Wolffang looked around slightly and nodded as he followed her out of camp.

"Now am I aloud to ask," he asked with the same amount of mischief in his eyes, "'What is it?'"

Spottedfur giggled and answered, "Yes. Now say it again."

Wolffang rolled his eyes smiling and asked again, "What is it?"

"I am expecting.", Spottedfur told him looking into his endless eyes and laid on the ground. Wolffang was shocked. He smiled and laid next to her smiling.

"Our kits.", he whispered.

"Our kits that we will protect forever.", she whispered back.

"Of course.", he smiled as he nuzzled her.

* * *

 **Ahhh! So cute! I pulled it all out and I hope this chapter was long enough for you! 1,491 words! Yeah! So... recap.**

 **1\. Snowpaw doesn't like Flamepaw using her powers to make her get out of bed.**

 **2\. Tree is forgiven! Finally!**

 **3\. We had a peak (Or more! XD ) of what the Place With No Stars is doing.**

 **4\. Froststar, Spottedfur, and Ivyeyes are all sisters! *Gasps***

 **5\. Spottedfur is expecting! Yeah!**

 **Did I miss anything? I hope not. I hope you like it! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I am going to start doing a question of the day! Just so you can get to know me and I get to know you! You can also, if you want, submit questions!**

 **Q: Have you ever meant anyone that is active(-ish) on Fanfic? If so, did you meet them after you got a account and/or after you meet them on this? Or did you meet them before you meet them on this and/or you started fanfic? And who is it?**

 **A: Not that I know of. I hope to, though! And if I every meet one... I hope I meet them on FanFic before! XD**

 **Again. Congrats to Pondfrost for being my 100th reviewer! And, Pondfrost , make sure to tell me what Herbpaw's Medicine Cat name should be! Love you all! Bye!**


	23. Half Moon Gatherings and Assesments

**Okay, guys! I found out what Pondfrost wants Herbpaw's name to be! (I re-read ALL my reviews! And I do not know if I answered you, Falcon, but I will answer it now anyway. Snowpaw believes in both Starclan AND the Dark Forest. They are both real (In this. :P) Get it?) Okay... Nothing else to say so I'm a gonna go now.**

* * *

 _Chapter 22 - Half Moon Gatherings and Assessments  
_

"It is time for your assessment, Cinnamonpaw.", Lionfang mewed he finished of his shrew.

"Really!?", Cinnamonpaw bounced excitedly, not finishing her sparrow.

"Yes.", Lionfang chuckled, "But finish you sparrow before you bounce all the way to Starclan!" Cinnamonpaw stopped bouncing and finished of the sparrow embarrassed.

"Sorry.", she hanged her head.

"It is okay.", Lionfang got up, "Come on." Cinnamonpaw followed.

* * *

 **In the Woods...**

"-and remember the rules. We will be watching you for your final part of you assessment.", Lionfang finished.

"And may Starclan light your path.", Leafdapple smiled.

"Thanks!", Cinnamonpaw smiled and turned to sniff the air. She turned back around and the two cats where gone. She gulped. "Okay. Let's do this.", she mouthed to herself. The apprentice heard a mouse. She turned to investigate. As Cinnamonpaw got closer, she smelled lots of mice! ' _It must be a nest of mice!', Cinnamonpaw thought happily._ She looked around for a entrance. She found two and covered one up. She went on top of it and stomped. Mouse feet sounded as the mice ran out. Cinnamonpaw quickly injured most of them. She went around the mice, putting each mouse out of it's misery with a Killing Bite. Once she was done, she buried them all to get later. She decided to climb a tree to see if any prey was up their. She got to the top, she felt the sun shining and the wind rustling her fur. She sat at the top and just appreciated the view. Her ears perked up. Their was a nest of little birds. The Mother and Father came by. _Wanting to catch the bird, she asked herself, 'Which bird? Maybe the Father so the bird's kits will live.'_ She pounced and garbed the bird, with her jaw, out of the air. The next thing she knew, she fell into a bush. "Uhhh...", Cinnamonpaw groaned. She shook of the leaves and branches and went to were she buried the mice. To her surprise, Leafdapple and Lionfang were their waiting. "Did I pass?", Cinnamonpaw asked nervously.

"I got to say...", Lionfang forced himself to look embarrassed by her. Cinnamonpaw's ears and tail drooped. "You passed this part of the assessment!", Lionfang exclaimed.

"I-i did?!", Cinnamonpaw asked excitedly.

"No...", Leafdapple said very slowly, "You did MORE then pass this assessment! You passed the FULL assessment! You are ready to become a Warrior."

"Yeah!", Cinnamonpaw exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

 **Back at Camp...  
**

"Ready to go?", Cinderpool asked.

"Yes. Just let me take some Coltsfoot to Whiteclaw real quick. He had a bit of a cough earlier.", Herbpaw replied, picking the herb in his jaw.

"Okay. Go. I will meet you at the entrance.", Cinderpool smiled. _'You are ready to be a Medicine Cat, Herbpaw. I am so proud and I am still honored to have been able to raise you as my own.', Cinderpool thought, grinning, as he ran off._

* * *

"Now are you ready to go?", Cinderpool asked as Herbpaw padded over to her.

"Yes. Let's go.", Herbpaw answered as they walked to the Moonpool.

* * *

 **Over at the Moonpool...  
**

"Ah! They they are!, Swiftbreeze exclaimed as Riverclan's Medicine Cat, Watersplash, walked in.

"Hello, Watersplash. How are things in Riverclan?", asked Littlepool, a small, ginger She-cat.

"Everything is fine. Mistyheart collected Herbs with me two sunrises ago.", the white Tom answered.

"I heard that Mistyheart is to nice for her own good.", Swiftbreeze snorted.

"Stop!", Cinderpool lashed her tail , which surprised them all because she rarely gets angry, "I need to do Herbpaw's ceremony." Every cat quieted down. "I, Cinderpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. he has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Herbpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.", Herbpaw answered.

Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Herbpaw, from this moment you will be known as Herbleaf. Starclan honors your knowledge and your compassion , and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan.", Cinderpool finished off. Herbleaf looked up and smiled slightly. The cats lapped water with their tongues and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay! O &A Time!  
**

 **Q: What where the first two stories you read on this?**

 **A: A 'Warriors High' and 'Sandstorm x Firestar: The Lost Moons'.**

 **What are yours?**


	24. If Only For A Night

**Ehh...**

* * *

 _Chapter 23 - If Only For A Night_

Flamepaw was in love with a Windclan apprentice since she laid her eyes on him. It was a problem but, she didn't try to fix it. Rabbitpaw asked her to meet him tonight and she was going to do it. When the Camp was fast asleep... she crawled her way out of her nest.

"Flamepaw?", Lionfang asked confused, "What are you doing up.

 _'Ahhhh! I forgot about the cats at the entrance!', Flamepaw thought frustrated._ "Can you please let me through? And can pretty, please don't tell any cat?", Flamepaw's pelt glowed.

"Sure.", he let her pass. She padded towards Windclan border.

"Flamepaw? Is that you?", a voice asked.

"Depends. Who's asking?", she answered.

"Rabbitpaw, Ma'am.", he answered stepping into the moonlight.

"Hello, Rabbitpaw.", she smiled.

"Hello.", Flamepaw mewed as they walked to each other and stared at each other lovingly, "I want to stay with you forever."

"I want to be with you... if only for a night.", Rabbitpaw mooned, after awhile he mewed, "You should join Windclan."

"I can't. Not now."

"Why not?, 'he asked with confusion, "You will want to come before you are a Warrior."

"I know! But I am the only thing that keeps us together.", she stepped to the side and hanged her head.

"They have there Clan.", he stepped to the side with her, "And you have to admit that you have split loyalties."

"I know. I do.", she looked up, "But what would every cat say?"

"I doesn't matter what they say. It just matters that you and me are together." Flamepaw was silent, looking into his endless eyes. "I have something to tell you.

"What is it?", her eyes lit up like a flame.

"Oh... you don't want to hear it...", he trailed off with a mischievous grin on his face. Flamepaw pushed him over and he rolled on his back, smiling.

She got on top of him and demanded, "Spill."

"Okay! Okay!", Rabbitpaw surrendered, "Ivyeyes' had her kits. And Shadekit seams attached to one of them."

"Really! What are there names!"

"I can't tell you! One, they haven't decided. And two, it would get cats suspicious if you knew their names!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Your lying about the first part."

"Yes. Yes I am.", he freely admitted. Flamepaw looked up at the sky.

"We better go back.", she told him sadly.

"Meet you here next sunrise?", he asked hopefully.

"Yes!", she licked him then, they headed of into their separate directions.

* * *

Rabbitpaw desperately didn't want to go back but, he had too. When he finnaly drifted of to sleep... he got woken up by something... or rather someone.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Uhh! Fastpaw! Have you gotten into the Catnip?", Rabbitpaw asked annoyed.

"No!", Rabbitpaw looked at her doubtingly, "Okay. Yes. But Feathertail wants to see you!". She bounced off.

Feathertail and Bluepelt where waiting for him.

"-And no cat can memorize all the cat's names in Clan history. That is why mine is repeated.", Feathertail exclaimed, "Oh hi, Rabbitpaw."

"Hi. Where are we going?", Rabbitpaw answered, relived he doesn't smell of Thunderclan.

"Thunderclan's border.", Bluepelt answered. He nodded.

* * *

Flamepaw was on border patrol with Snowpaw, Lightningpaw and all their Mentors.

"We're here.", Whiteclaw mewed, who is Lightningpaw's Mentor.

"Oh, look who we got here.", Bluepelt growled from the other side of the border. Flamepaw smiled at Rabbitpaw. He did they same.

"We didn't pass the border, Bluepelt.", Spottedfur stated.

"We know.", Feathertail mewed.

"We are just marking the border. So no trouble alright?", Whiteclaw asked.

"Oh. Of course no trouble...", Bluepelt jumped on Whiteclaw.

"Bluepelt!", every cat cried as they tried to rip her off of him.

"Bluepelt!", Feathertail exclaimed ashamed, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Bluepelt got off of them and looked down, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Just keep control of you outbursts.", Lightningpaw hissed under his breath as Lionfang said the same thing, lashing his tail. They finished marking the borders and stalked ifn different directions. Flamepaw turned to Rabbitpaw before walking away.

* * *

 **I am going to end here. I did a lot then it all went down the drain! Ahhh! So I had to redo it so** **many times.** **.. some of the parts are not as long as they would have been. Blame the computer.**

 **Q: How many stories have you written. includes everything.**

 **A: I think I have 10 right now.**

 **What is your answer?**


	25. What In The Dark Forest Happened?

**Okay guys... I am supper busy and such and every time I want to update... my brother wants me to do Warriors Stereotypes with him... I also looked back at my chappies and chapter 15 is... very plain. *Sigh* Anyway... Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 24 - What In The Dark Forest Happened?  
_

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!", Froststar's yowl rang through the camp. Cinnamonpaw hurried to the Highrock and looked for her mentor, eyes glittering. Snowpaw and Spottedfur sat in the closest spot to the Medicine Den. Herbleaf peaked out the Medicine Den as Cinderpool padded out of the Nursery with Dovewing. Flamepaw and Lightningpaw, with their Mentors, got lost in the crowd. She caught Lionfang's eye and he smiled slightly nodding. Cinnamonpaw smiled and padded closer to Lionfang, noticing that Lightningpaw and Whiteclaw sat next to him.

Lightningpaw, putting two and two together, whispered to Cinnamonpaw, "It is for you, isn't it."

"Yes.", Cinnamonpaw answered wistfully. He smiled.

"Congratulations, Lionfang. You trained your first Apprentice.", Whiteclaw congratulated him warmly. Lionfang was about to answer but, he was cut of by Froststar.

"Today, I have the honor of making a new Warrior. Cinnamonpaw come here.", Froststar looked over the crowd. Cinnamonpaw parted from the group and looked up to her Leader.

"I, Froststar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn" Cinnamonpaw barely could hold her excitement in.

"Cinnamonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.", she surprised herself for sounding so confident.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name...", Froststar trailed off. Froststar stood their, looking like she was fighting something.

"What's happening?", Leafdapple asked confused.

"Herbleaf! What's going on?", Lightningpaw asked confused.

"Cinderpool! Go get some moss water an-!", Herbleaf called, running to the Highrock. The rest of what he mewed was drowned in the sounds of a very confused Clan. Cinderpool dashed away from the Nursery. Froststar started to shake. Herbleaf reached her and tried to steady her.

"Here's the moss!", Cinderpool exclaimed. Herbleaf took half of the moss water and dabbed it against her forehead. He motioned Cinderpool to do the same thing. The clan was silent, staring at the Leader as pain clearly showed in her lifeless eyes.

"Maybe put a stick in her mouth!", Snowpaw suggested, seeing that Froststar was biting her lip. Herbleaf nodded and Snowpaw grabbed one. Froststar's eyes started to turn a reddish-black color, kind of like the color of... blood. The white Apprentice, stick clamped in her jaw, dashed up the Highrock and put the stick in the Thunderclan Leader's mouth and jumped of the rock to clear up the room. More and more time passed when the shaking started to stop and her eyes returned to their normal shade of dark blue. Froststar swayed and leaned to the side, which ended up on Herbleaf.

"What in the Dark Forest happened?", Froststar moaned.

"You weren't... here for a bit, Froststar.", Cinderpool answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You just weren't... connected to reality.", Cinderpool mewed quickly, "Now come on."

"No.", Froststar exclaimed quickly.

"What? But, Froststar, you just-", Cinderpool asked confused.

"I have a Warrior Ceremony to finish.", Froststar's face showed wariness but also determination. "Cinnamonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinnamontail. Starclan honors you for being outgoing and spirited, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." The Clan was silent with shock.

"Cinnamontail!", Lightningpaw called.

"Cinnamontail!", Flamepaw and Snowpaw mewed in unison.

"Cinnamontail! Cinnamontail!", cats started to add on until it got so loud. The new Warrior beamed, pushing away the fact that she will have to sit guard camp in the dead of Leafbare. Froststar waited patiently for them to quiet down.

When they did... she announced, "Cinnamontail will sit a silent vigil tonight. Other then that... Wolffang will send out patrols."

"Now come here, Froststar. We have to talk.", Cinderpool's face reflecting a knowing glare. Froststar nodded and followed Cinderpool and Herbleaf to their den.

"Congratulation, Cinnamontail!", Lightningpaw smiled.

"You will be such a good Warrior!", Leafdapple exclaimed.

"Humph.", Blackclaw muttered.

Wolffang called every cat to attention, "I know we are all excited that we have a new Warrior but, that doesn't mean we have a break from patrols!"

"Can I go on a hunting patrol!", Leafpaw volunteered, his white paws and claws full of moss. He clearly was collecting bedding and wanted to go out.

"Of course, Leafpaw.", He turned his attention to Cinnamontail, "Cinnamontail. Can you lead a hunting patrol?"

"Ye-yes! Of course! Who shall I take?", the brown-pelted Warrior stampeded surprised, eyes widened.

"Take Snowpaw, Sp-", Wolffang paused realizing he didn't want his Mate to go, over protective as most soon-to-be-fathers are. "Take Snowpaw, Leafpaw, Lionfang, and Spidertoe."

"Okay.", Cinnamontail nodded surely as she turned to her former Mentor, as if to look for approval. Lionfang nodded. The group headed out to the forest.

* * *

 **On the Hunting Patrol...**

"Where are we going to hunt?", Spidertoe asked.

"Near the abandoned Twoleg nest.", Cinnamontail replied, "I can't remember the last time I hunted there." Snowpaw and Leafpaw exchanged glances.

"Your leading.", Lionfang shrugged it off.

"Race you there?", Leafpaw asked, hints of challenge in his vioce.

"Your on!", Snowpaw exclaimed as she dashed off.

"Hey! You got a head start!", Leafpaw sprinted after her. Cinnamontail held in her laughter.

"Come on.", Cinnamontail nudged her head in their direction. Spidertoe dashed off with Cinnamontail and Lionfang not far behind.

* * *

Snowpaw saw the creepy, abandoned house up ahead and stopped laughing, "I won!"

"But you got a- hey, Snowpaw. Come here.", Leafpaw looked out into the distance and started to pad towards to.

"What is it?", Snowpaw asks as she makes her way to Leafpaw's side. "I don't get it. What are we looking-oh." Snowpaw's eyes laid on the two nests that where about a tail's length apart.

"Yeah.", Leafpaw smiled, "Remember that one night when we forgave each other and went out into the woods to talk?"

"Yeah.", Snowpaw smiled, "We headed out this way and decided to camp out here for the night."

"So we made the two nests... My, finding the Moss was hard!"

"It was funny! You got covered in it and I had to take it all of you!" The two where giggling when they heard the others voices.

"Go, go, go!", Leafpaw hissed quickly, trying to contain his laughter. Snowpaw did the same as they took apart the nests and his the pieces.

* * *

 **Wooo! *Wipes forehead* That took longer then it was supposed to... I hope this was long enough for you all! Again... if you guys ever have a story you want me to read... just leave a review! Yes. Even you silent readiers! I love hearing from you all! Here is the Question of the Chapter!**

 **Q: Did you know that a MOVIE COMPANY BOUGHT THE RIGHTS TO... MAKE A _WARRIORS MOVIE!_**

 **A: YES! I DID! NOW YOU DO TOO! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
**


	26. Zoned

**Hello! I have nothing at all to say except that I want to change the story's name from Snowkit's Fate to something else... Anyway... let us get started! XD**

* * *

 _Chapter 25 - Zoned_

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure! She has been acting distant lately..."

"Do you think Mother would notice?"

 _Uh... who's talking? Snowpaw? Lightningpaw?_

"I think so. Ivyeyes will be able to tell."

"Hmm... Oh! Hello Leafpaw. I didn't see you come in..."

 _Yes. That is diffidently Snowpaw. To bad I won't be their to see her become Mates with Leafpaw..._

"Is she awake?"

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet."

"Well, some cat is taking you three to the border."

"I'll wake her up."

 _No! Not Lightningpaw! He doesn't realize how tough he is!_

Flamepaw fluttered her eyes open and asked, like she didn't hear a thing, "What were you cats talking about?"

"Uh...", Snowpaw and Leafpaw exchanged glances.

Lightningpaw butted in, "They are waiting for us."

"'Kay.", Flamepaw stretched.

* * *

"Why are you sending us with a Warrior again?" Lightningpaw complained.

"Because. You can never be too careful.", Froststar answered, smiling.

"Yes.", Spottedfur, slightly plump, Snowpaw noticed, came closer.

 _I think Wolffang is spoiling my Mentor rotten!_ _She is going to be the fattest cat in the Clan if he treats her like a Queen!_ Snowpaw silently chuckled.

"I agree.", Spottedfur started to waddle, "You three are close to being Warriors. This might be your last time."

"Okay, Froststar. I am ready to take them... did any of them complain?", her eyes sparkled.

"Yes. Lightningpaw was complaining, but he is okay with it now. Right, Lightningpaw?", Froststar smiled with mischief sparking in her eyes.

"What? No! I was never complaining!", Lightningpaw smiled nervously.

"Let us go! I can't wait to see Mother!", Snowpaw saved Lightningpaw's skin. Cinnamontail dashed of with Lightningpaw decided to show off, by running in front of her, as Snowpaw wasn't far behind.

Flamepaw went up to Spottedfur and whispered, "I just wanted to say 'Thank you' for everything you have done for us and to spread my love to everyone else in the Clan." Spottedfur blinked, rying to comprehend what she just heard, and Flamepaw ran after her Littermates.

* * *

The three Littermates peaked into Windclan's nursery.

"Ah... so cute.", Snowpaw exclaimed, seeing her new brothers and sister.

"Come in! Come in!", Ivyeyes called to them. Ivyeyes' gaze looked down at her new kits. The golden Tom was messing around with the pinkish-red pelted She-kit with white paws. The other one was covered by her Mother's pelt, but you could still she her muzzle.

 _'These must have been the kits Rabbitpaw told me about.', Flamepaw thought._

"Have you decided on their names?", Lightningpaw asked.

"Are my older kits here?", Whitefang mewed deeply as he ducked though the entrance.

"Father!", Snowpaw exclaimed as she ran over.

"Yes," Ivyeyes answered his question, "We have." Whitefang settled himself next to Ivyeyes as Snowpaw padded over and sat next to her Littermates.

"This one is Flowerkit.", she pointed to the kit hiding under her fur.

"The one that looks like a mini version of Lightningpaw is Sunkit.", Whitefang mewed, a father's pride clearly shown on his face.

"What about the pinkish red one with the white paws?", Flamepaw asked, too attached to these kits already for her own good.

The proud parents looked at each other with a smile on their faces before mewing, in unison, "Blossomkit."

"What wonderful names! Flowerkit, Sunkit, and Blossomkit!", Snowpaw exclaimed with a smile of gratitude.

"I bet you my fur that Sunkit will grow up to be a great Warrior!", Lightningpaw announced as if Sunkit was his own.

Ivyeyes chuckled, "Don't go making bets before they are Apprentices at least!"

* * *

"Time to go.", Swiftstar told them, "And send my regards to Froststar will you?"

"Okay!", Snowpaw chirped.

"No problem!", the golden apprentice snorted. Flamepaw stared at the ground.

"What is the matter, Flamepaw?", Moorrunner asked. Flamepaw didn't hear.

"Flamepaw?", Shadepaw, newly named, asked.

"Wait? What?", Flamepaw looked up to see a lot of eyes staring at her.

"You zoned out and they are asking you what the matter is.", Rabbitpaw whispered to her.

"Anyway...", Lightningpaw broke the silence, "Let's go." He turned to leave and Snowpaw followed. Flamepaw stood their taking in the faces of the cats around her and the smell of heather.

Snowpaw turned to her and asked, "Are you coming?"

"No."

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you.", Lightningpaw asked confused.

"I said no. I am staying." The crowd that had crowded around them gasped for a second then became coated with silence, waiting for some cat to break it.

"But what about... you know.", Snowpaw asked her.

"It will still work out."

"Flamepaw?", Rabbitpaw walked up to her, "Are you really going to stay here? With- with me?" Bluepelt, Feathertail, Moorrunner, Whitefang, and all the others looked at the three, now four, cats with questioned gazes.

"Yes.", she breathed, "If Swiftstar will let me." Every cat turned to look at Swiftstar, who was put-on-the-spot and looked tonged-tied for a few moments.

"I offered moons ago that you could stay... and the offer still stands. You can join if you want... but you must promise that you will be loyal to Windclan.", his steady gaze looked into hers.

"I promise." Snowpaw and Lightnigpaw's faces were full of shock.

* * *

"Is it true!?", Leafpaw dashed into the den, white paws covered in mud, "Is she really a Windclan Apprentice now?"

"Yes.", her voice broke as she started to cry, "I am going to miss her so- so much!"

"It will be okay... If what you two told us is true... if Flamepaw didn't leave, their would be more Half-clanned kits. And I have heard stories about what happened to your family.", he tried to calm her down as she dug her muzzle into his pelt.

"Yes. I know. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After awhile, Snowpaw looked up into his emerald green eyes and confessed, "I- I love you, Leafpaw."

"What?", he blinked.

"I said 'I love you.'", she repeated, hanging her head in guilt. He ducked his head under her chin to rise her face up before looking into her aqua blue eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Ahhh! So cute! Anyway... just saying that I saw xXArtisticDreamerXx's picture for this story and loved it! Now I am just waiting for Storm's before I choice a story picture for this story. Also! (If you don't remember from above...) I want to change Snowkit's Fate's name. I just don't think it suits the story. So I am holding a contest to see who can come up with the best name!**

 **Question: Who is gonna win my contest?**

 **Answer: I don't know yet! XD**


	27. Haunted

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know. It has been forever and I am sorry for that. This chapter is gonna skip a few moons 'cause i dont know what to do. :\ Thanks to everyone who has read my fanfic and reviewed, making me a better writer. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 26 - Haunted_

 _ **Froststar's POV**_

 _Starclan, a lot has been going on these past moons. Spottedfur's kits have been born... But I've only seen them from a distance. Mouse-brained fights have broken out. Why? I don't know. But I have a feeling it has to do with something about the prophecy. Lightningstrike is the only one that hasn't lost his temper but i've seen him glow. Fine. Don't believe me. I don't care._

"Froststar?"

 _Who is it now?_

"Froststar?"

"What is it?" I exclaimed, annoyed, turning to the tom.

"Stonepaw started a border fight with Shadowclan." Spidertoe mewed, not bothered by her tone.

"Did they provoke her?"

"I wasn't there but there is a rumor that Bumblepaw was making fun of her brother."

"Frostfur's kit?" I blinked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to her soon." _Bumblepaw has been so much trouble lately... So has Stonepaw... and Blackclaw... and... nevermind._

* * *

"Stonepaw-" Froststar started before being interupted.

"Im sorry, Froststar! I don't know what came over me it's just that Bumblepaw-" Stonepaw cried.

Froststar flicked her tail. "I know, Stonepaw."

Stonepaw looked down at her paws. "Sorry."

"Froststar! I found Bluepelt's body in our territory and..." Leafstorm blinked his emerald eyes fearfully.

"Calm down, Leafstorm." Frostheart ordered. _What is Bluepelt doing in our territory?_ "Come with me and tell me exactly what happened." He nodded, eyes wide.

* * *

"So tell us what happened." Cinderpool mewed calmly, eyes betraying her calm look. "Starting when you noticed something strange." Leafstorm let out a large amount of air.

* * *

 _"Hello?!" Leafstorm turned, hearing a swooshing sound pass behind him._

 _"Tell your clan to watch out." A voice came from behind him. He turned and a blue-gray She-cat with pure white eyes stared back at him._

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _"You'll never know my real name but you can call me Haunted." A chilling Tom's voice mewed from the She-cat's mouth._

 _"What do you want?!" Leafstorm trembled._

 _"The Sparks." Haunted's erie voice responded._

 _"The Sparks?"_

 _"Yes... the cats with pelts that shine. You know who they are... give them up. Bring them to the abandoned Two-leg nest in three sunrises_ **(The magic number! XD )** _and I'll consider sparring you useless cats."_

 _"Why do you think I'll do that?!"_

 _Haunted smirked. "You asked for it." The She-cat's body started to tremble and shake, screaming out. Her body fell over dead, eyes fading back to her original eye color._

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but I'm honestly losing inspiration for this story. I have a couple of other ideas for stories that I'm thinking about starting up. I'll try to update Warriors High when I can as well. Thank you again for everyone that has read this. Love ya all. Snow out.**


End file.
